


Rodita Kinktober 2020

by cogsandsprings



Category: Flushed Away (2006)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bondage, Casting Couch, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Foot Jobs, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Intercrural Sex, Interrogation, Kinktober, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Prostitution, Remote Control Vibrator, Sensory Deprivation, Somnophilia, Spanking, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogsandsprings/pseuds/cogsandsprings
Summary: Think October is over? Think again! It's 2020 and time has no meaning! Here is a bunch of Rodita kinktober stories I am writing because I am a devil.
Relationships: Rita/Roddy St. James
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Day 1: Omorashi

They had been scavenging for hours, almost the whole day by this point. They were legitimately stuck in waterway traffic on the way back to town. Rita had been keeping hydrated, but now she regretted it. The loo on the Mark II was out of service and there was no way she could piss in front of all these other scavengers. She squirmed in her captain’s seat. As soon as they got to her parents’ house she had dibs on the bathroom. 

Roddy glanced at her sympathetically. “I’m sure it’ll clear up soon.” He said weakly. It was obviously not true. They could barely see the top of the clock tower they were so far away, and they had been stopped for a good half an hour. 

“I hope you’re right, Rods.” Rita groaned. The pressure was building and she squirmed in her chair again. 

“Well, you could always just…go…? No one would see you and at this point by the time we get to your parents’ place the kids will all be in bed. And I certainly wouldn’t judge you. No one would know, Rita.”

“I am NOT going to piss myself! It’s about my pride Rods!” Rita gestured emphatically. Unfortunately, this jostled her torso, making her abdomen cramp a little. She gasped. She REALLY had to go, but she WOULD NOT. 

She clamped her thighs together and felt the pressure of her trouser seam push lightly against her clit through her lips. She shivered and gripped the wheel harder. 

Roddy, only observant when it was inconvenient or very sexy of him, spotted it right away. “Oh, you LIKE this, don’t you?” he grinned cheekily. 

Rita blushed. “I do not!” Her complaint sounded weak even to her own ears. She squirmed again and felt the waistband of her pants pressing into her distended stomach. It was hard as a rock and cramping constantly. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time, but Rita was going to hold it for her dignity. 

“Just think of how good it would feel to let go,” Roddy was staring openly at her crotch, palming himself through his trousers next to her. 

“Roddy, cut it out!” Rita clamped her thighs together tighter, feeling a little leak. Oh god! She grabbed Roddy’s hand and put it on the wheel, barking out, “Hold that!” She gripped her thighs together with her hands. “I’m NOT gonna piss!” She mumbled to herself. 

Roddy moaned. He held the wheel with one hand and had opened his pants with the other and was now rubbing himself. 

Rita felt herself sweating. The pressure was immense! She wanted to go so bad but she COULDN’T! 

She felt another leak, slightly bigger this time, and she gasped. There was no way that didn’t soak her underwear. She pressed her hands against her crotch now, thighs still clamped shut. She whimpered, she really REALLY didn’t want to go, oh god! 

Roddy groaned roughly next to her, jacking himself in earnest now. Rita had to admit it must be exciting for him to see her so desperate, but she was not exactly having a good time. 

“Come on, Rita. We’re miles away from any bathroom and no one will see, please.” Roddy groaned. 

Seeing Roddy so aroused was starting to do things to Rita. She felt wetter but not like she had pissed. She leaned into it. “God, the pressure is so much. I want to go, please…!” she moaned. She leaned back and unfastened her belt, then her pants and sighed somewhat over the top. She lightly poked her stomach, then gasped and clenched hard when she almost let go. This was actually kind of nice, she thought. 

Roddy leaned over and pressed his whole hand into her stomach, making Rita squeal a bit. She curled up as much as her taut stomach would let her and groaned. The press of it and the danger of pissing herself were both so much…! 

“Roddy, please…!” She didn’t know why she was begging at this point. She just wanted to feel the release. She jammed a hand into her underwear and circled her clit. Wouldn’t this help take her mind off of how full she felt…? 

Rita felt a more familiar pressure building. Oh this would be it. There would be no way she could hold it when she came. Oh god. Roddy better enjoy this. 

Rita spread her legs and closed her eyes, letting her orgasm overtake her. She felt herself cum, pissing in spurts, then an incredibly strong stream followed, wetting her entire crotch and down the thighs, even running into her boots. She moaned at the wet warmth and bucked her hips, chasing the aftershocks. 

Roddy furiously fisted his cock, eyes glued to Rita’s wet trousers and came hard himself. Before they could say anything the line of boats started moving again and Rita retook the wheel with her wet hands. She blushed. She could clean that later, she supposed. For now she just had to focus on driving the boat.


	2. Day 2: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy gets himself into a dangerous situation, then is punished by Rita for his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was following a prompt list, then went fuck it and made my own. Enjoy lol

Roddy was burning with excitement. Normally he’d be filled with dread but ever since he’d started his relationship with Rita she had helped him channel his anxiety. He knew his domme would take care of him and punish him appropriately. 

As soon as they went below deck of the Mark II, Rita grabbed him by the throat and kissed him hard. He whimpered and felt his knees shake. The fog was already rolling over his mind. Good. 

“What the hell did you think you were doing out there?” Rita hissed. “You could have gotten yourself killed!” 

“I was trying to get that gold watch!” Roddy wheezed. The edges of his vision were already going black. 

Rita released him. “Well that was a nice thought but you scared the shit out of me. I suppose I ought to punish you for worrying me anyway.” Rita looked him up and down. He was a panting, blushing mess and he was sure he looked dazed. “Strip. And be quick about it.” 

Roddy scrambled to take his clothes off, fumbling with his trousers a bit, while Rita sat on the edge of the bed fully clothed. Oh, he knew what that meant. 

“Bend over, on my lap.” Rita patted said lap impatiently. Roddy rushed over and immediately bent over Rita’s lap. He shuddered when she stroked his flank. 

“You’re getting 50 for the stunt you pulled today.” FIFTY? He had never taken more than 40 and was a bit nervous. Rita really wanted to push him today. “And you’re gonna count out loud for me.” Good god, fifty AND counting? This was something. 

She smacked him hard and he groaned out, “One.” She smacked him three more times in quick succession and he stuttered out the “two three four.” She waited a moment and swatted him, light and stinging, for “five.” His arse was starting to burn now and was surely red from how hard Rita was hitting him. 

She scratched her nails down one cheek, then slapped him again, prompting a “six” from him. She continuously slapped him, speaking over his counting, “Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you had drowned you were under the boat so long! I thought you had been caught on something and were dying while I sat on deck. You’re damn lucky you actually found something valuable or I’d have had to kill you myself.” She punctuated that statement my smacking him harder than she had yet. 

He shouted out “TWENTY, GOD!” His arse was on fire now and he felt his legs starting to shake. 

“Oh, we’re not even halfway there yet, love. Buckle up.” Rita pulled him more fully onto her lap so he was leaning on her instead of standing above her. The contact on his neglected cock practically made him moan. “Don’t get used to it. This is a punishment.” She slapped him again five times in quick succession and he nearly forgot to count along. 

He slurred, “twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five…” He was feeling foggier now. 

“There we go, keep up, love.” Rita rubbed at him and he jumped, having expected a slap. The contact felt good and her hand was cool against his red hot skin. He arched up into it, relishing the break. It must have been because they were halfway there. He took the liberty of grinding on her thigh a bit. Her trousers were rough against his cock but he thought the friction was delicious. 

Rita smacked him again, snapping him back to reality. “Twenty six,” he groaned. She slapped him again on the other cheek, then scratched at him, throwing him off. He moaned instead of counting. 

Rita gripped his hair and pulled him up so his back arched and his cock rubbed against her again tantalizingly. The pain from his hair felt so good his eyes rolled back. He moaned again. 

“That didn’t sound like a number to me.” Rita tsk’ed. “What were we on?” 

“Twenty seven…” Roddy groaned out. 

“Good boy.” Rita rewarded him by grinding her thigh up into him. “How about this? If you can make it to thirty five, you can stop counting and just let go. Sounds good love?” 

Roddy nodded mindlessly and moaned. He thought he could do that. Only…um…eight more strikes! 

“Here we go love, remember to count.” Rita slapped him again and he jolted. 

“Twenty eight!” 

Another two hits in close succession. “Twenty nine, thirty.” He let his head fall forward onto his arms on the bed. 

“Five more now, come on.” Rita encouraged him. 

She hit him again twice more, prompting his shaky “thirty one, thirty two.” 

Two stinging hits brought tears to his eyes. “Thirty three, thirty four…” It burned so badly. 

“One last hit love.” Rita cooed. “Then you can let go.” 

She slapped him one final time and he cried out, “Thirty five! Oh…!”

Roddy collapsed over Rita’s thigh and she rubbed his arse. “Just fifteen more now. You can rub off and come whenever you like, my love. No more counting.” Roddy groaned happily and started grinding. 

Rita continued to smack him and Roddy quickly lost count of how many strikes she had given him. He felt so foggy. All he knew was that it was all right to rub off so that’s what he did. 

At some point Rita stopped smacking him and maneuvered him so he was sitting in her lap with his back to her chest. It burned his arse and he groaned in pleasure. She grabbed his cock with her hand and started stroking him. 

“There we go, all finished. You’re so lovely, Rods, do you know that?” Rita murmured in his ear, breath hot against his sweaty skin. “Your arse lights up the most delicious red I’ve ever seen, I swear to god. I could slap you forever. I love when you get like this. I could do anything to you right now, couldn’t I?” She tugged on his balls and he nodded mindlessly. She could do anything she wanted to him! He wouldn’t care a bit. 

“You’re so good for me, love. Go ahead and come whenever you want.” 

Roddy nearly immediately came from the words and stimulation. He ground his arse down onto Rita’s lap just to feel the burn again and let out one long scream. When the aftershocks subsided Rita put him down, then laid next to him. She jammed her hand into her underwear and furiously circled her clit until she was shaking with orgasm. She then leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. Their kiss continued hotly for some minutes before slowing down and finally stopping. 

They laid together panting for a moment before Rita spoke. “You all right, Rods?” 

Roddy nodded and choked out a “Yes” before he decided he was done talking. 

Rita cuddled close to him. “I mean it, though. No more death defying stunts out there.” 

Roddy hummed, then snuggled into her. Roddy thought that if this was the treatment he would get for dangerous scavenging behavior, Rita had done a poor job of dissuading him.


	3. Day 3: Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita takes a dive into an area that's usually Roddy's forte.

Roddy had promised her this would feel amazing. And she saw when she did it to him that he enjoyed it very much, she just wasn’t sure how it would feel to her. 

They were both naked on the bed and Rita was on her back with her legs spread. She felt pretty vulnerable in this position, but she knew it was just Roddy down there. He had slipped on a rubber glove and snapped it for posterity. They had already made out and he’d gone down on her so she was plenty wet. He had even lubed up his hand for extra wetness. This was it. 

It was time to get fisted. 

Rita was only slightly nervous. 

“Good to go?” Roddy asked. 

Rita eyed his wet, gloved hand and steeled herself. She was GOING to do it. “Yes,” she said before laying back. 

“Okay, here goes…” Roddy started off easy, by sliding two fingers into her. He felt around casually, stroking her walls pleasurably. After that he swiftly set about preparing her, scissoring his two fingers and stretching her out. Rita thought this part felt rather good too, actually, and relished the burn. 

Roddy’s third finger went rather smoothly, but it was the fourth that Rita needed time to adjust to. It was quite a bit more of a stretch than she had anticipated. She breathed deeply, trying to relax, wanting to feel what Roddy had felt so many times. 

At Rita’s nod, Roddy slowly slid his four fingers in and out in a cone shape before spreading them equally slowly, still moving. Rita groaned and threw her arm over her eyes, spreading her legs open more. “That’s good, Rods.”

“Glad you like it. How about this?” Roddy rotated his hand so his fingers glided over Rita, than crooked all four so they hit her G spot. Rita arched off the bed and moaned, feeling herself get even wetter. 

Roddy continued fingering her, then asked, “Ready for the big one?” Roddy rubbed at her side with his other hand. 

“Hmmm. Yeah, I guess.” Rita really would have rather Roddy fingered her forever like this, maybe even swipe at her clit, but she would settle for moving on. 

Roddy pinched her nipple. “No. None of that, now. Yes or no.”

“Yes, meanie!” Rita stuck her tongue out. 

Roddy rolled his eyes and pulled his hand out of her. Rita felt strangely empty as she watched Roddy pour more lube on his hand. She absently circled her clit, imagining how full she was going to be and shuddering. Why should Roddy get to have all the fun? 

Roddy turned back to her and opened his mouth, but Rita beat him to the punch. “I’m ready already, jeez! Just fist me already!” She really was feeling impatient now. Her cunt was throbbing and wet and she wanted him now! 

Roddy smiled indulgently, then pressed the tips of his gloved fingers into her entrance slowly. He moved bit by bit until he was at his thumb. “’Here we go. Tell me if it hurts, Rita, I mean it.” Roddy gave her a stern look, then at her nod, pushed in just as slowly as he had gone earlier. 

Four fingers was great, but this was another level. The stretch was so extreme it bordered on pain. Rita squirmed but wanted more desperately. She whined and moved her hips when Roddy stopped, and said, “Don’t you dare stop on me! Keep going!” Roddy pushed forward all the way until he was in Rita up to his wrist. 

Just when Rita thought it couldn’t get any better, Roddy maneuvered his hand inside her to make a fist shape. Rita actually squealed at the feeling, her legs clamping around Roddy’s hips. “Oh, Rods…! God…!” Rita let her head bounce off the mattress and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Don’t go anywhere yet,” Roddy started. “The real good bit is the moving bit.” 

Just like he’d said, Roddy gently circled his fist inside Rita and she nearly screamed it felt so good. She was so full she could barely think. 

Roddy pulled his fist back slightly, then pushed back in. Rita moaned loudly and bucked her hips. Roddy did it again, and Rita whined, squirming on his fist. He tried to move again, but this time used a sort of circular in and out motion, which appeared to work beautifully. He stuck with that and continuously moved inside Rita. 

Rita was seeing stars with every inward thrust from Roddy. He clit desperately wanted attention and her whole pussy was throbbing. Her hand flew to her clit and she started rubbing furiously. Too fast to get anywhere, she knew, but she felt almost like she couldn’t slow down. 

Roddy kissed at her wrist, then replaced her hand with his own. His rubbing matched his rhythmic thrusting perfectly and Rita moaned loudly again. It was slow, but a perfect build up when Roddy picked up speed. 

Rita was moving her hips in tandem with him now, chasing the sensations from both her pussy and clit. “Roddy…oh god, please…!” She was so close, she just needed a little more to send her over the edge. 

“God that is so sexy, Rita. You have no idea what it’s like to see you begging. You look so gorgeous, even with my whole hand inside you…!” 

Rita looked down and saw Roddy’s arm moving and that sight, combined with the feeling of it all, sent Rita spiraling into orgasm. Clenching down on the fist, Rita felt something else wet; she had squirted! It was a good thing they had laid down a towel. 

She closed her eyes and let Roddy guide her through it, then when she was satisfied Roddy furiously jacked himself off and came hard on the bed. 

Rita felt right dizzy after her orgasm, she was still clenching on Roddy’s fist, and the aftershocks were still jolting her. Roddy gently pulled his hand out of her again and swiftly disposed of the glove. 

“How are we feeling? Good?” Roddy pressed a bottle of water in her hands and gently wiped her clean with a warm wet cloth. 

“Yeah,” Rita panted, downing half the bottle in one go. “Not sure I really liked it for how much work it was, though.” 

“Hmm,” Roddy hummed, thoughtful. “I can see that. Totally fair. I am glad you tried it though.” Roddy leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks, I am too.” Rita kissed him back on the lips, not one to be outdone. 

“Okay, you win!” Roddy laughed and leaned over to turn off the light. 

It had been a good time after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write it because it was awkward trying to, but PLEASE pee after you do this. Don't want a UTI!!!


	4. Day 4: Accidental Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get stuck in a closet. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet one :)

They had been locked in this closet for hours. When Roddy had suggested they hide in here, he really had thought the door would have an inside handle they could use to get out. Silly him, of course! Doors in the city were all different, being scavenged, so this particular door locked and wouldn’t let them out. Of course. 

Rita however, not wanting to be bested by an inanimate object, immediately reached for her trusty paperclip in her back pocket. She accidentally brushed Roddy’s cock, making him jump. 

“Oops, sorry, love! Just gotta get this open.” Rita did sound actually sorry, so Roddy let it slide. 

However, when she tried to kneel down she found there was not much room. Roddy had to stand on his toes and spread his legs to make room for Rita to crouch under him. He was half hard and Rita’s face was right there…! He tried and failed not to imagine Rita turning around and sucking him off. He swayed and his cock brushed against Rita’s upper back as she tried to maneuver the paperclip to open the door from the outside. 

Seeming not to notice, Rita said, “Careful Rods.” Then she was back at it like nothing. 

Roddy still had some delicious images floating around his head and despite trying to stay as still as possible, it felt like Rita’s upper back was pressing against him more and more firmly, with lighter touches becoming hard presses. 

“This isn’t working,” Rita sighed in frustration, standing abruptly. The whole length of her arm rubbed against Roddy’s cock and he sighed in pleasure, but Rita ignored him. She was still facing the door. “I’m gonna try to get us out through that vent up there.” She pointed to the ceiling and hiked her boots onto a shelf. 

Her arse rubbed against Roddy’s cock pretty firmly, and he moaned quietly. “Rita, hang on, oh god…!” 

“Just a second Rods, I’ve almost got a foothold…” Rita huffed in frustration. She was wriggling far, far too much for Roddy. He was going to come, oh god!

“…there! Got it!” She hiked herself up to the vent, with Roddy supporting her legs in case the shelves gave out, and she used the paperclip to pry open the vent. 

That final push was all the stimulation Roddy needed. As Rita pulled herself into the vent, Roddy came in his trousers, feeling quite like an idiot. 

Rita popped back to the entrance after she was in, grinning cheekily. “Ready to COME up, Rods?” she blinked innocently. 

“You’re a horrid girlfriend, you know!” Roddy climbed the shelves and took Rita’s proffered hand. 

“I know!” she chirped. “Now let’s go!” She immediately crawled out of the vent into the hallway, Roddy following. The things he did for this woman.


	5. Day 5: Double penetration in two holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy and Rita have a little fun after a scavenge nearly gone wrong.

They were rolling around on the floor of the Mark II below deck, kissing furiously. The latest competition for scavenging had nearly killed them both and there was a lot of adrenaline rushing around. Rita slid a knee between Roddy’s legs to give him something to grind on. He gladly humped at her leg, sucking on her neck in retaliation. 

Rita moaned, grabbing Roddy’s hair and pulling hard. He threw his head back and Rita licked a long stripe up his neck, before leaning in to speak into his ear. “You’re gonna fuck me in my arse, and you’re gonna use my vibrator in my pussy. Do you understand?” She murmured sultrily. 

“Yes. God, yes.” Roddy scrambled to untangle their limbs and retrieve the vibrating dildo from Rita’s drawer. Roddy thought it was a nice thought that it was roughly his same size and shape. 

Rita had thrown all her clothes on the floor and was laying on the bed circling her clit. “Well come on then! I’ve not got all day!” 

Roddy climbed onto the bed and laid out the supplies. He had grabbed the vibrator, the lube, and a towel from nearby. Rita eagerly pulled up her legs and spread herself for him. 

Roddy groaned and uncapped the lube, squirting some on his fingers before circling Rita’s arsehole. He pushed in and quickly got to work, knowing she wouldn’t stand for teasing of any sort while in a mood like this. He stretched her enough for two fingers, which made her groan. She loved the stretch and the feeling of being full and couldn’t wait for more. 

Rita rocked her hips into Roddy’s motions, moaning at the stretch of his third finger in her. She wanted his cock so badly! “Oh, Rods, hurry up!” She said impatiently. She rubbed at her clit while she waited for him to prepare her, being careful not to make herself come. 

Finally Roddy pulled his fingers out of her and lined up his cock. At Rita’s raised eyebrow and look, he pushed in slowly, making Rita moan loudly. She knew he was the same size as usual but he felt huge! She ground her hips down to meet him and swallowed him to the hilt. This was good, but she still wanted more. “That’s it, that’s it. Oh, Rods! Put the vibe in me!” 

Roddy, smart thing, had thought ahead and already lubed up the vibrator, though he personally doubted they needed it with how soaking wet Rita was just from his cock in her arse. He slipped the vibrator into her slowly, letting her relish the feeling of being filled up for as long as he could. With the extra wetness it made a long squelching noise that had Rita clenching around it in arousal. 

When the vibrator was finally in all the way, Roddy held it in place with his thumb and started thrusting in Rita’s arse. She moaned at the feeling, clutching at Roddy’s shoulders and letting her head loll back. He picked up the pace and she scraped her nails down his back. 

In retaliation, Roddy turned on the vibrator, letting it hum at the lowest setting. Rita bucked her hips madly, feeling her cunt throb around the device and her arse clench on Roddy. When his hips jumped, she clenched around him again on purpose. 

“Oh, did you like that?” Rita teased. She was feeling mean and desperate now. “Fuck me harder.” 

Roddy complied, speeding up his hips and fucking into Rita nearly as hard as he could. Rita took hold of the vibrator, turning it to its highest setting and circling it inside herself, equally trying to rub against Roddy’s cock through her as to get herself off. 

Roddy keened at the heightened vibrations and plowed into Rita unsteadily. “Rita, oh, Rita, I’m close…!” 

“So am I, don’t stop!” Rita grunted. She was rocking her hips into his every thrust. Suddenly she pulled the vibrator out of herself and circled it around her clit, letting her orgasm build until she came hard, clenching rhythmically around Roddy. 

Roddy immediately pulled out of her and came messily on her stomach, pumping himself furiously into his fist and moaning. 

Rita clicked the vibrator off and tossed it elsewhere on the bed, despite Roddy’s disapproving glance. She pulled him in and kissed him hard instead, licking into his mouth and petting him all over. It seemed to work, since Roddy kissed her and petted her back. 

“Well that was fun,” Rita panted. 

“Yes,” Roddy agreed. “We really should get almost killed more often. The sex is phenomenal.” 

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Rita punched Roddy in the arm and kissed him on the cheek. Satisfied that her message was received, Rita laid down and made grabby hands at Roddy. 

Rolling his eyes, Roddy laid down with his head on Rita’s shoulder while she petted his hair. Rita really did love this man.


	6. Day 6: Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy gets a treat for being such a good little whore.

Roddy panted around the rubber ball gag, saliva sliding down his chin and onto his sensitive chest, making him groan. He couldn’t see anything through the blindfold and the noise cancelling headphones prevented him from hearing Rita, even with the Mark II’s somewhat creaky floorboards. His hands were tied and he All he could feel was the swaying of the boat on the water and the cool air on his skin. 

Roddy loved doing this, especially with Rita, since she was so unpredictable with her strikes, but she also knew when to stop and give him what she wanted. 

Suddenly there was a stinging strike to the back of his thigh with their crop, and he jumped. It felt so much hotter and sharper for his other senses being out of commission and he moaned and swayed towards the source. 

Another strike came to his chest, catching his nipple, and he screamed. His legs shook with the effort to keep himself standing. He keened when he felt Rita’s fingers rubbing at his chest, almost in apology. He keened, imagining she would say something like he was a good boy and she hadn’t meant to hit him so close to where he was so sensitive. His cock throbbed and he keened again as Rita took her fingers away and he was in the void once again. 

He felt consumed by it. The only feeling he noticed was his throbbing cock and his pounding heartbeat. He was on edge now, not knowing where Rita would strike next. It was exhilarating and his cock jumped at the thought that she’d stroke him off or something. 

A finger on his cock this time, just like he’d wanted and would have begged for if he weren’t gagged. Rita ran a fingernail up the length of it, making him jump and groan, bucking into even that odd contact. Another hand came up and massaged his balls, making him moan around the gag and more spit flow out of his mouth. Rita rubbed it into his face and it made him feel supremely dirty and used. 

She removed her hands and suddenly she was striking his arse cheeks mercilessly, making him scream around the gag again. The riding crop left behind a strong stinging sensation that couldn’t be ignored even when he wasn’t deprived of his senses. Without sight and hearing, the crop’s sting was all the worse and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

When the strikes stopped, however, he let out a messy sob, bucking his hips back for more of that stinging sensation. Rita rubbed her hand on his arse, and he imagined she would console him. Or maybe she was being mean, calling him a desperate whore who needed his arse obliterated and who clearly didn’t want to sit for weeks. 

He almost wished he could hear her, but not being able to hear meant that he felt the slap of her hand on him as a complete surprise. Roddy yelped, and Rita reached around him to jerk his cock in one hand, slapping his arse repeatedly with the other. Roddy was full on sobbing by now, the sensations were so strong. He couldn’t see, hear, or reach out, and he just had to take what Rita gave him. 

She stepped away again, leaving Roddy in the void once more. He was swaying on his feet, bucking his hips into the dead air, straining to hear past the muffle of the headphones. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

Suddenly a vibrating sensation pressed against the tip of his cock. Roddy, surprised, tried to move away from it, but Rita dug her nails into his arse cheek to keep him where he was. Roddy moaned around the gag and after a moment to adjust, bucked into the sensation. It felt so good, so, so very good. 

Rita must have clicked the vibe onto its next highest setting since the vibrations intensified. Roddy moaned again, feeling light and almost like he was floating. Yes, this was very good. He wanted to not think and hardly exist except for the pleasure Rita deigned to give him. 

Rita’s nails disappeared from his cheek, and she slapped him again with her palm. Roddy bucked, unsure if he was chasing the vibrations or Rita’s strikes. She slapped him repeatedly, circling the vibrator now, stopping when she hit that spot just under the head. 

Roddy could feel more spit falling, and his chest must be soaked by now, surely. He moaned, imagining Mean Rita calling him a whore again. Didn’t he love being soaked with his own spit? Didn’t he love being used and only given pleasure when someone else told him to? Wasn’t a posh little Up Topper like him a massive whore for getting off like this? He ought to get on his knees and thank Rita for giving him the opportunity to be her little whore. 

At the thought, Roddy came explosively, screaming around the gag. He sobbed, his tears soaking the blindfold. As soon as Rita undid the gag, he dropped to his knees. He was floating. He wanted to thank Rita. 

He found her folds, dripping wet, and licked through them, gathering her wetness. He ate her out with the gusto of a man starved, pressing his whole face into it, licking into Rita’s hole and pressing his nose into her clit so she could grind on his face. 

The feeling of it without his other senses was almost enough to get him going, but he was in a somewhat non-sexual place now. He was merely thanking Rita for letting him be her whore and for being so nice to a whore like him. 

Soon enough, Rita clenched around Roddy’s head and his mouth flooded with more wetness. He let it make a mess of his face, moaning into Rita hoping to intensify her orgasm. 

When she finished, she tore off his blindfold and headphones, kissing him madly. Pulling away, all she said was, “You’re a good boy, Rods.” He smiled widely. That was all he wanted to hear.


	7. Day 7: Facefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita lets Roddy fuck her face, as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! Life got in the way a bit. It still is, but I'm using this to procrastinate lol. Enjoy <3

Rita had deepthroated before. And frankly, she thought she was quite good at it. But it was something she had never done with Roddy and was quite excited to spring on him today. 

As they tied off the boat, Rita was practically vibrating. Roddy had made an excellent find while scavenging today and it was the perfect opportunity for her to “reward” him. 

“What’s got you so excited? Was it my excellent find?” Roddy held up the Rolex he had found, shaking it a little. 

“A bit.” Rita smirked coyly. “More like the reward I’m gonna give you.” 

Roddy quirked a brow and smirked back, “I like the sound of that.” 

Rita pulled him below deck, “You’ll like the feel of it even better.” She kissed him soundly, already tonguing into his mouth. Roddy moaned and grabbed Rita by the waist. 

Rita reached down and grabbed his cock through his trousers, making him groan. She could feel him getting harder in her hand. “You’re gonna get to fuck my throat today. How’s that sound, hot stuff?” 

Roddy groaned, thrusting against her hand. “Sounds wonderful. When do we start?”

“Right about now.” Rita dropped to her knees and undid Roddy’s trousers. 

She licked a hot stripe up Roddy’s cock and tugged at his balls. “You’re so sexy, Rods. I could tease you all day long.” She engulfed his cock in her warm mouth and started bobbing, relishing the feeling of his cock getting harder in her mouth. Rita relaxed and let Roddy’s cock enter her throat. She hummed around him and felt his knees shake and his hands weave through her hair as he moaned. 

She pulled off for a breather and stroked him with her hand. “Want more of that?” she asked sultrily. 

“Yes, god!” Roddy backed them over to the bed and sat down, letting Rita put a pillow underneath her knees before pulling her back in. Rita slowly lowered her head over Roddy’s cock, feeling its heavy weight on her tongue, before pulling back and licking over the head, teasing. 

Roddy wound his hands into her hair again, messing up her ponytail. “Rita, please…!” 

“Please what?” Rita asked innocently, still swirling Roddy’s cock head in her mouth. 

“Please deepthroat me again!” Roddy begged. 

“Have it your way!” Rita chirped, before taking him all the way again. She stayed there for almost a minute before popping off. She took a deep breath and went in again, moaning for a long moment. Roddy bucked up into her mouth, surprising her. 

But she didn’t hate it. 

She deepthroated him again, feeling his hand tighten and loosen in her hair. He was obviously holding back from fucking her face. She was in no way opposed to him doing it. In fact, she got a bit wetter thinking about it. 

She bobbed a bit, letting Roddy’s cock slide in and out of her throat, and catching his hips jolting at the sensation. She pulled off and jacked his cock. Her voice was rough as she said, “Come on Rods, I know you wanna let go. Go ahead and fuck my face, love. You earned it.” 

At Rita’s encouragement, Roddy immediately grabbed her face and pulled her down to his cock. He gently entered her mouth and thrust lightly, trying not to go too deep and seemingly testing the waters. He groaned at the feeling of having control over Rita. It was rare that he was controlling in bed, but Rita liked to give him a rush sometimes. 

Roddy stood, then fucked into Rita’s face a bit harder. This was what Rita wanted. A little roughness. She moaned around his cock and stroked his arse down his thighs to encourage him. He groaned and let Rita come up for air. 

“Take a deep breath,” he said. Rita felt her cunt throbbing. This was it. 

Roddy thrust into her mouth again, but didn’t stop. Rita relaxed her throat and felt him slide in all the way. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in. He picked up speed and thrust about five more times, before Rita needed air. She tapped his thigh and he let her up. 

She gasped, letting spit flow out of her mouth and onto her breasts. She moaned, then opened her mouth for more. 

Roddy thrust back in, faster than ever, gripping her hair tight. Then on one inward thrust, he stopped in her throat, staying there for a long moment. Rita gagged, tapping his thigh lightly for air. He didn’t let her up until she was groaning around his cock and tears streaked her face. 

Roddy released her, letting her get one deep breath in before fucking back into her again with abandon. 

Rita was enjoying herself immensely. She did love to get facefucked, and Roddy was turning out to be good at it. She especially loved when he held her in place and forced her to feel his cock in her throat. She fingered her clit while Roddy went on fucking her, letting her orgasm build. 

“Oh, Rita, I’m close, I’m close…!” Roddy panted above her. Rita moaned in encouragement, spreading her legs to get at her clit better. 

Roddy plunged deep into her throat one last time and came hard. He ground into her face, chasing the aftershocks. At the feeling of his hot release flooding her throat and his hands holding her to his stomach firmly, her own orgasm crashed over her. 

Roddy released her immediately, apologizing, “Oh god that was too rough, wasn’t it? I’m sorry Rita! Are you okay?” 

Rita smiled dazedly, enjoying the slight high feeling. “Rods,” she croaked, her throat raw, “You’re a star.”


	8. Day 8: Casting Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Roddy is lost in Ratropolis after being flushed and needs a job. Maybe this redhead at a recording company can help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fucking fun to write I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. The BANTER!!! :)

Roddy had never found the Captain of the Jammy Dodger. Everyone he talked to insisted that they didn’t exist and walked away quickly. It was enough to make a man suspicious. 

At any rate, Roddy had been in Ratropolis for about a week now and figured he ought to find a job somewhere. He stumbled upon a building that said, “Jammy Dodger Recording” on the front. This must be it! He figured he was a decent singer; he even knew some Tom Jones! 

He walked in and after filling out some paperwork with really odd questions was lead to a small office in the back with a black leather couch. There was a desk and a camera setup; maybe it would be more visual recording than audio like he had thought… Oh well. He had a face for TV too, he thought. 

After a few minutes a red headed woman walked in. She was gorgeous and carried herself with confidence. “I’m Rita,” she said, “and I’ll be interviewing you today.” She sat behind the desk and fiddled with the camera until the red light blinked on. 

“Great!” Roddy smiled, though he was a bit nervous. “Let’s get started.” 

“Eager, huh? That’s good.” Rita leaned back in the chair, hiking one leg up on the desk casually. “So what made you want to do porn?” 

“PORN?!” Roddy simultaneously felt the color drain from his face and felt himself turn bright red. He had had not idea this was PORN! 

Rita furrowed her brows at him. “You seriously had no idea this was porn? Even after filling out the paperwork? Which asks if you’re comfortable appearing naked on camera with your face showing and what your sexual preferences are?” 

“Well,” Roddy blushed even harder. “I thought they were strange, but I’ve never had a job before, so I didn’t know!” 

“Never had a job? What, were you like independently wealthy and lost it all?” Rita seemed intrigued. The camera was still rolling. 

“Actually I lived um…” Roddy pointed to the ceiling, “up there as a little girl’s pet. Then this other rat showed up and flushed me.” 

“An Up Topper!” Rita seemed delighted. “Well that’s a right treat.”

“Yep.” Roddy chuckled nervously. “And now I’m here, looking for a job. Any job, I suppose. I might as well do porn.”

“Sure,” Rita laughed. 

“Yeah, let’s do it. Let’s make a genre of it. ‘Posh and Naïve Up Topper Gets Railed.’ It’ll be a big hit.” Roddy was sweating. It wasn’t like he had any connections down here; no one he knew would see it. And he felt kind of…excited now. What would a porn interview even entail? 

Rita laughed. “Genre already exists, love. But you’ll be a charming addition, I’m sure. Okay, so. Why don’t you show me how you jack off?”

“O-okay.” Rodda stripped his shirt open, then started thumbing at his nipples as he unfastened his trousers. He slipped his hand inside but over his underwear, feeling his cock hardening under his touch. He groaned, letting his head loll back. 

“That’s a pretty sight,” Rita said, biting her lip. “Why don’t you show me a bit more?” 

Roddy shucked off his shirt and his trousers, sitting back down on the couch in his underwear. He showed off his bulge for the camera for a minute, then went back to touching himself over his underwear. 

“I meant take your underwear off and show us your cock, love.” Rita rolled her eyes. 

“I know what you meant,” Roddy said challengingly. “Don’t see the point in doing it yet. We’re just getting warmed up.” 

“Is this how a good pet behaves Up Top? No wonder you got flushed. That other rat knew what he was about.” 

Roddy rolled his eyes and took a risk. “Get fucked,” he growled. 

“What a potty mouth! Guess this Up Topper has a spine after all!” 

“Just your charming personality rubbing off on me.” Roddy stood then, flinging his underwear at Rita’s face behind the camera. 

“Oh, I’d like to see some rubbing off, that’s for sure.” She grinned cheekily, knowing she won this round of banter. 

Roddy rolled his eyes and set about jacking off again. He rubbed his cock and tugged at his balls until he was moaning. 

“You ever use a finger in your arse?” Rita asked him, eyes hungry. She tossed him a bottle of lube. 

“Nope. This would be the first time.” Roddy caught it expertly and applied some to his fingers. Too much! It was dripping onto the couch. “Whoops, sorry.” 

“That couch has seen far worse than a spot of lube. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” 

Well that was…enlightening. He was now very aware of every inch of skin that was touching the couch. Nevertheless, he hiked up his legs, showing his hole to the camera – and GOD wasn’t that embarrassing! – and rubbed his wet fingers against his hole. He wasn’t really sure how to do it, but starting with one finger seemed reasonable. 

He pushed one finger against his hole until it popped in. “Oh! Goodness that slipped right in, didn’t it?” He wriggled it around a bit, sure he was making strange faces. 

“If you don’t like it that’s fine,” Rita was hiding a chuckle behind her hand. 

“I’m just getting used to it is all! There is such a thing called patience, you know; I hear it’s a virtue.” 

“You’re one to talk about virtue while auditioning for porn with a finger up your arse!” 

Roddy sputtered, “Well besides this I’m very virtuous!” It felt ridiculous to say but he needed to defend some scrap of his dignity. 

“Oh I’m sure!” Rita was laughing outright now. “How about you show us another finger, love.” 

“Here’s one. That good?” Roddy flipped her the bird. 

Now Rita was sputtering. “In your arse! You’re rude for an Up Topper!” 

Roddy smirked at her. “I know when to play dirty.” He pushed another finger against his hole, and it took a bit more effort to get this one in. “Ooh…augh…it feels like I’m – “

“Shitting, I know. You’ll get used to it. See?” Rita turned the camera towards herself and held up one finger as if explaining something. “I’m practicing the virtue of patience, which I’ve recently learned about.” She grinned beatifically and turned the camera back to Roddy. 

“Wow you really didn’t know about patience? You must be an idiot.” 

“Says the guy who didn’t know he was signing paperwork to do porn.” 

He really needed to stop setting himself up like that. 

Instead Roddy circled his fingers inside himself, not sure what he was doing. He scissored them about a bit, actually enjoying the stretch. Suddenly he brushed against something that made him jolt and moan out loud. 

“Ah,” Rita said. “He’s found his prostate.” 

Roddy ignored her narration and focused on pressing against that spot over and over. It felt too good to be real, almost. And he was moaning continuously now. 

He felt the heat building up inside him. He opened his eyes – when had they closed? – and figured he should look at the camera when he came. His toes curled, oh yes…

Rita had come around the desk without him noticing and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. 

She shucked off her own clothes and said, “Show me how Up Toppers eat pussy. And finger yourself while you do it.” 

They switched positions so Rita was on the couch with her legs hiked up and Roddy was on his knees on the ground. Roddy’s cock was throbbing by now. 

Roddy leaned in and licked up Rita’s seam. Seemed a good place to start. He licked again at the little nub at the top and Rita moaned softly. She grabbed his hair and said, “That spot’s good. Suck on my clit. No teeth.” 

Roddy complied, using his lips and absolutely no teeth to suck hard on Rita. He used the hand that hadn’t been in his arse to run his fingers through her significant wetness. He guessed she’d been turned on watching him. 

Roddy slid his fingers into Rita and did the same thing he had done to himself; circling, scissoring, crooking them. Just to see what Rita liked. She seemed to like crooking them the most, so he stuck with that alongside an in and out motion. 

“I don’t see you fingering yourself.” 

Roddy obediently stuck his fingers back in his arse, groaning at the increasingly familiar feeling. He found his own spot quickly, but decided he wouldn’t come until Rita had. 

He focused again on eating Rita out, trying hard to find moves she would like. Soon she was clenching her thighs around his head and shaking, making the lower half of his face soaked. 

Roddy got back up on the couch and continued fingering himself, hitting his spot with every thrust. He grabbed his neglected cock and fucked into his fist until he came hard. He moaned loudly without thinking, only then realizing the walls may be thin or something and someone might hear him. He caught sight of the camera again and blushed. He had really done all of that on film, huh? 

Rita, still sitting next to him, raised her brows and clapped approvingly. “If it were up to me, you’d be hired, love.” She stood and walked to the camera, clicking it off. “But it’s not. Come back tomorrow and see if you made it. I’ll put in a good word for you.” 

Roddy nodded. Maybe doing porn wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	9. Day 9: Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder on Rita's boat gets a sexy surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh you can read this as either an AU or a scene they're doing. Have fun with it. :)

Rita sneered. What an entitled little shit, sneaking onto her boat in the middle of the night. Didn’t he have any idea how dangerous that was? 

She liked seeing him tied up, though. It was what he deserved. Bastard. He shouted through the makeshift gag she had stuffed in his mouth and squirmed in his seat. Served him right, indeed. 

Rita walked over and pulled out the gag. 

“Finally! What do you think you’re – ”

Before he could finish, Rita slapped him hard across the cheek. He spit out blood. Good. 

“What do YOU think you’re doing on MY boat, you miserable arsehole? I could have killed you!” 

“But you didn’t! And for that I thank you. Now if you could please untie me, I’ll be on my merry way.” 

“Not so fast, dickwad. You’re not going anywhere until I find out what you were doing on my boat.” She gripped him by the hair and tugged his head back. “Tell me what you were doing here.” 

“I WAS trying to leave, but it seems you’ve stopped me.” He grinned cheekily. 

“Fine, then tell me your name.” Rita spat. If he was going to act like an idiot she should at least know who he was. 

“Roddy.” 

“Well, that’s a stupid name. Look at me, the evil and intimidating Roddy!” Rita mocked him. 

Roddy didn’t take the bait. Rita decided to take a better approach. “Hm. If only I knew your full name,” she said bashfully, “then I could write Mrs. Rita Whatever in my diary over and over.” She had to admit he was handsome. Maybe she could get out of this using what little feminine wiles she had. 

“You can still write Mrs. Rita Whatever. I’m not going to stop you.” Roddy said, smirking indulgently. 

“Oh but it won’t be the same!” Rita plopped herself down on Roddy’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck. “Won’t you tell me the real thing?” she whispered in his ear. 

Roddy shivered underneath her. Perfect. “No, I won’t!” He said firmly. Rita ground her hips into his and his protests became weaker. “I-I won’t tell…” He was fully hard now and his hips were twitching. 

Rita couldn’t believe this was actually working. “Would you tell me for a blowjob?” she asked cheekily. 

“Blow me and find out.” Roddy quipped back, pupils wide. 

Rita slid off his lap and massaged his thighs through his trousers. “What’s the magic word? Blow me…” 

“Please! Blow me please!” Roddy begged. Or at least he appeared to be genuinely begging. Could never be sure with these types. 

Nevertheless, Rita unzipped his trousers and mouthed at his cock through his boxers. He threw his head back and moaned. Rita pulled out his cock and balls, massaging both before slipping his cock into her mouth. 

She bobbed her head in earnest while Roddy talked. “Oh, that’s so good. So, so good…! Not good enough to get me to talk, but still good. Oh, you’ll never find out who I work for or why I’m here… Oh god…!” 

So he DID work for someone. Rita relaxed her throat and hummed around the cock in her mouth while tugging at his balls. That should get him going.

“AH! YES! Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes…! Rita, god! That feels amazing!” 

Hmm. Too much useless babbling. Bring it back a bit. Rita pulled off his cock and asked again, “What’s your full name?” She tugged on his balls sharply for good measure. 

“No! I won’t!” He was obviously close to breaking though, Rita could tell. 

She reached up to pinch and pull at his nipples while fisting his cock. “How about now?” 

“N-no…” Roddy panted. 

Rita mouthed at his balls and sucked hard on them. “Tell me.”

“No…!” Roddy was thrusting up into her fist now. She put her mouth on the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around the head. Her other hand jacked off what her mouth wasn’t getting at. She scratched at his inner thighs. 

“Oh, god, Rita!” It was clear he was going to come soon. 

Rita leaned up, still furiously jacking him off, and shouted in his ear, “TELL ME YOUR NAME!”

“AH! Roddy St. James of Kensington!” Roddy’s orgasm shook him; thick ropes of come stained his shirt and his whole body was trembling. His cock twitched in Rita’s hand one last time before it started to go soft. 

“Roddy St. James of Kensington? Kensington…” Rita paused. “So you’re one of the Toad’s men! God damn it! When will that bastard lay off! Tell him the ruby’s mine and he can go to hell!” 

“Noted…” Roddy panted. “Can I go home now?” 

“Sure!” Rita dragged the chair to the edge of the Jammy Dodger, carefully untying Roddy. Before he could move, she unceremoniously dumped him overboard. She ran to the controls and sped off. 

Hopefully he could swim.


	10. Day 10: Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita lets Roddy fuck her while she sleeps.

Despite all appearances, Rita was an incredibly deep sleeper. Roddy almost didn’t believe her, but then he tried to wake her once. Once. 

He rarely woke before her anyway, aside from when they had a tough day and she was particularly worn out. But when Roddy did wake before her, with his morning wood, he just couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to fuck her while she was asleep. Would she even wake up? It consumed his morning thoughts on those days. 

However, one day Rita had caught him jerking off in bed while watching her sleep. Instead of furious, she was intrigued and agreed to let Roddy fuck her. Which was how they got here. 

It was early morning. Roddy had set an alarm to wake up early and Rita, having taken sleeping pills, had barely twitched at the sound. Perfect. 

Roddy carefully pulled the blanket away from Rita, admiring her body. She had worn a loose tank top and shorts to bed, not liking to sleep naked but still hoping to give Roddy an easy time. Roddy’s cock twitched at the memory. She really wanted him to go to town, huh? 

Rita was laying on her back, sprawled out with her legs already spread. It was quick work for Roddy to crawl between them. Oh, where to start? He rubbed at Rita’s thighs experimentally. She didn’t move, which he considered a good sign. 

Roddy moved higher, rubbing at Rita’s breasts over her tank top. Oh, they were so soft and squishy… Roddy loved them. He lifted the tank top and maneuvered Rita’s arms so he could pull it over her head. One arm thunked against the headboard and Roddy froze, his eyes darting to Rita’s face. Rita twitched, but otherwise stayed asleep. 

Once the tank top was off, Roddy leaned down and licked over Rita’s nipples. They hardened under his tongue and he rolled one between two fingers. He switched sides so he could lick at the other nipple and roll the other one in his fingers too. He liked to be evenhanded about these things. 

He kissed down Rita’s stomach, just like he would were she awake, and reached the waistband of her shorts. They were quite short, enough that he could probably just move them to the side and duck her like this. His cock throbbed at the thought, but he really wanted her naked. 

He moved aside to pull Rita’s legs together. He hiked them up onto his shoulder and pulled at Rita’s shorts. They came off easily, leaving her in only the panties she had worn. Roddy groaned and palmed himself. Normally she wore boxer briefs, but she even changed her underwear for this! He must be the luckiest man in Ratropolis. 

He put her legs back on the bed, spread out, and laid between them. Rita’s panties were white and blue striped, a simple but cute pattern. He wondered if she had already had them or if she had bought some for this. He ground his erection into the bed a bit. She probably already had them, calm down, Roddy thought. 

He touched Rita through her panties, moaning at the sight of her chest rising and falling evenly. She was deeply asleep; so much so that she didn’t even realize he was toying with her clit, which was her favorite stimulation! He gound into the bed again, then pulled her panties to the side, exposing her vulva. 

He leaned in and licked her firmly, moaning at the taste of her. She was musky and bitter, with no trace of freshening agents or perfumes other girls used. He enjoyed that about her. He lapped at her again, feeling her get wetter as he went along. He brought up a thumb and circled her clit again while licking at her. Rita groaned and closed her legs, rolling over onto her stomach and rolling her hips into the bed. 

“Okay, okay. Time to get a move on, I get it.” Roddy whispered, chuckling. Rita was demanding even while asleep! 

He pushed her legs together, pulling her panties down then sitting on her thighs. He massaged her arse a bit, pulling the cheeks apart to expose her hole. He leaned down again and licked at her arse hole, unable to resist the temptation. Although she liked it physically, Rita described herself as being “ideologically opposed” to having her arse eaten, but Roddy had always wanted to do it to her. This way, Roddy could make her feel good without her worrying so much He put his tongue in her hole, swirling it around. Rita groaned in her sleep and bucked her hips. 

Roddy sat up again and put his cock between Rita’s arse cheeks. The wetness on his face form eating her pussy had transferred, providing an easy slide for him. He glided between Rita’s cheeks until he was throbbing, with hardly a twitch from Rita. 

He grabbed a condom, rolling it on expertly. No shame in being safe, he thought. 

He rubbed the head of his cock against Rita’s entrance, groaning at the feeling. Even through the condom she felt amazing. Warm and wet. He wanted to be inside her so badly! 

He teased himself for a moment longer before slowly pushing in. Rita made another groaning noise and moved her arms a bit, but still didn’t wake. Roddy was in heaven. 

He thrust gently, trying not to wake her. The feeling was incredible! He was fucking Rita and she was totally unconscious. Absolutely immobile. He loved being submissive for her, but sometimes he wanted to be in control. And Rita sleeping was one way to do that. She looked so peaceful and was so quiet and still. 

He thrust a little faster. Rita was twitching a bit more now. It seemed she was waking up. Her hips were squirming and she was panting in her sleep. 

Roddy sped up his thrusting even more, going as fast as he would if he were fucking Rita while she was awake. 

Rita’s eyes fluttered open and she moaned. “Rods, Christ!” Her hands gripped the sheets and she thrust her hips back more purposefully. 

“Good morning, my gorgeous, generous, perfect girlfriend!” 

“Where is she, I’d like to meet her.” Rita panted and moaned again, squeezing her thighs together. 

“It’s you, dummy.” Roddy leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking hard to leave a mark. 

Rita eyed him over her shoulder. “I know, dummy!” She got up on her knees and spread her legs wide, making Roddy lose his leverage. He was forced to readjust and Rita shook her hips at him. “This pussy won’t fuck itself. Hop to it!” 

Roddy slapped her ass lightly before plunging back in, fucking into her roughly. Rita moaned at the feeling and dropped to her elbows, angling Roddy’s cock to hit her G spot. 

“Oh, Rods, fuck! Fuck me!” Rita’s hand flew down to rub fast at her clit. She clenched hard as she came, shuddering through her orgasm. 

Roddy thrust faster and faster and more unevenly until he came too. He pulled out carefully, then after tying off the condom and throwing it away, he slumped down next to Rita. 

“So, how was it?” She asked, resting her head on her arms. 

Roddy laughed nervously, throwing an arm over his eyes in embarrassment. “It was really good. As good as awake sex, honestly. I was just so turned on the entire time.” 

“So I should pop sleeping pills more often?” Rita teased. 

“Not TOO often. I do want you awake too, you know.” 

“Well, let me know when and we can arrange something.” Rita kissed him, then hopped up to shower first. Roddy really was the luckiest man in Ratropolis.


	11. Day 11: Master/slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita trains up Roddy.

Rita glanced over Roddy approvingly. He was naked and kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back, just like a good little slave. He was half hard and they had just gotten started. Good. 

Rita raised her riding crop and nudged under Roddy’s chin, making him look up at her. 

“Here are some ground rules. One, you will never come without my permission. Two, you will only speak to moan or say ‘yes ma’am.’ Three, I expect my commands to be followed promptly and for you to use the color system when you need to. Seem easy enough to remember?”

Roddy shuddered. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good. We’ll start with this pathetic cock you’ve got.” She stroked him with the riding crop, causing him to squirm. A quick swat to his flank fixed that. “Stay still,” Rita warned. “Or you’ll get worse than that.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Roddy was panting now. 

Rita went back to stroking his cock with the crop, gentle touches, and could tell Roddy was actively trying not to squirm. “Good boy,” Rita crooned. “Staying so still for me. Why don’t you get on your hands and knees?” 

Roddy shakily maneuvered himself into position, presenting his arse to Rita. “What a pretty thing,” Rita cooed. “I can’t wait to demolish it.” 

She set down her crop and picked up the spreader bar she had set nearby. She gently moved Roddy’s legs so she could buckle it around his legs above his knees. It spread him just past the point of comfortably kneeling, she could tell. That would be a fun challenge for him. 

Next was the cock ring. She gave Roddy a few quick strokes, then quickly slipped the ring on him. “This will help you not to come, love. Until you’re better trained and can hold it yourself, that is.”

She picked up the lube, squirting some on her fingers, and after tossing the bottle to the side, she rubbed her wet fingers on Roddy’s hole. “You’re gonna be so good for me, I can tell. Do you want my fingers, good boy?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Roddy whined, squirming again. Rita quickly grabbed the crop again. 

She traced over his arse cheeks with the crop, making him shudder, before swatting at him again. He groaned, falling to his elbows and arching his back for more. 

“What a good boy you are, giving me such a good angle.” Rita swatted him again and again with the crop, leaving red marks and making Roddy jolt and jump. She made sure to pepper in a few on his thighs as well, so they wouldn’t feel so neglected. 

“Are you ready to behave and let me finger you now?” Rita asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” Roddy moaned, being careful to stay perfectly still. 

“Good boy.” Rita grinned. She pressed one finger into Roddy’s hole, circling broadly and deliberately missing his prostate. He groaned anyway at the feeling of the intrusion. 

Rita pressed down on his lower spine with the crop to keep him in place and added a second finger. Roddy moaned a bit more at this one, relishing the stretch it offered. Rita took advantage of that, immediately crooking her fingers and nailing his prostate repeatedly, making small forceful circles on it. Roddy jolted back up onto his hands, moaning, and Rita immediately smacked him with the crop on his arse cheek. 

Rita pulled her fingers out and smacked Roddy with the crop some more. “What did I tell you? Don’t move!” Roddy was a moaning mess by the time Rita was done with him, gasping and panting with tears streaking his cheeks. 

“Now let’s continue. And remember: don’t move so much!” Rita warned. She put squirted some more lube on her fingers and inserted two again. She stretched him more clinically, not wanting to reward him with more prostate stimulation so soon. She scissored her fingers, only brushing his prostate fleetingly. 

Roddy stayed resolutely still, though he groaned whenever she hit his prostate however softly. To reward him Rita circled his prostate firmly again. Roddy deliberately held his hips still, but moaned loudly. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, love? Want another finger?” 

“Yes ma’am, yes ma’am…!” Roddy gasped. 

“Here we go then, good boy.” Rita added a third finger, pushing in excruciatingly slowly. Roddy groaned and nearly squirmed but caught himself. Rita circled her fingers lazily, spreading them without care for where they landed. Roddy’s cock was twitching and jumped whenever she grazed his prostate. She could tell it was a monumental struggle for him to stay still, but she appreciated the effort and thought they were ready for the next step. 

Rita pulled her fingers out, then said, “Turn over, love. Time to get fucked.”

Roddy clumsily scrabbled to obey, struggling a bit with the spreader bar, but eventually settled onto his back with a pillow under his hips, put there by Rita. 

Meanwhile, Rita had been setting up her strap on and sliding it up her legs. It was a harness, and the dildo was a new one they had gotten; it was bigger than their old one and they had both been excited to try it out. 

Roddy whined at the sight of it and pulled his legs up, exposing his hole to Rita. 

“Oh, someone’s eager.” Rita chuckled. She dropped to the floor in front of Roddy’s head, tapping the massive dildo on his lips. “Want my cock that bad? Show me. Suck me off then.” 

She fed the strap on into Roddy’s mouth centimeter by centimeter, letting him adjust to the girth. It was so wide his lips stretched around it and he moaned at the feeling. Rita couldn’t feel anything, but she still groaned for effect and stroked her hands through his hair. “What a good boy. You really like sucking me off, don’t you? I bet you want me to fuck you so bad. Let me hear you beg.” Rita pulled her cock out of Roddy’s mouth, leaving him gasping for air. 

“Please…” Roddy rasped. “Please ma’am fuck me so hard! I want to come on your cock so badly!” 

“All right then, love. Here it is.” Rita stood, then repositioned herself near Roddy’s hole. She squirted some lube on the dildo, then tossed it aside again. She rubbed her cock against Roddy’s hole again and watched his cock jump. Oh that was delicious. “Tell me again how bad you want my cock, love?” Rita said, teasingly. 

“So badly, ma’am! So, so, so badly! Please fuck me hard! Please please please – ”

Rita interrupted his babbling by pushing the fat head of the dildo into Roddy’s hole. He stopped talking to moan brokenly, trying to clench his thighs but stopped by the spreader bar. He stayed resolutely still as Rita pushed in slowly, which she appreciated. 

“You’re doing so good for me, love. Staying nice and still even though I know you want to fuck yourself on my fat cock till you come. You’re just a selfish slut, aren’t you? You’d take all you could get if I let you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes ma’am…” Roddy breathed, eyes squeezed shut as Rita’s hips touched his arse. The dildo was all the way in. Roddy moaned and squirmed a bit, prompting Rita to smack him lightly. 

“Stay still, love. Don’t want more punishment, do you?” Rita gripped the spreader bar, hiking it up a bit more just to put Roddy on edge, and pulled out slowly almost to the tip. She slammed back in, making Roddy yell and grip the pillow beneath him. 

She thrust into him hard, setting a brisk pace. Roddy was moaning near constantly now, as she was making sure to hit his prostate as often as she could. Roddy’s face was looking pinched and he was panting hard. She glanced at his cock; it was a deep red and twitching. He must be close. 

“Trying to come, love?” Roddy looked at her with pleading eyes. Rita smirked, “You won’t be able to. I’ll let you know when it’s time.” 

Roddy keened in response and let his head fall back to the floor. He was trying very hard not to move, but he wanted to come so badly…! 

Rita was having an excellent time. The angle of the dildo was just right to rub against her clit and she was soaked right about now. Watching Roddy try not to squirm and moaning so loudly really got her going. She thrust harder to make the dildo rub at her more firmly and groaned herself. She could feel her orgasm coming and decided it was time to really go for it. 

Rita thrust into Roddy with renewed energy, chasing her orgasm as much as trying to pleasure him. “Im gonna come, love. Know what that means? It means you’ll get to come too. You’ve been such a good boy I think I’ll reward you.” She reached down and pulled off the cock ring. “You wanted to come on my cock? Go ahead then.” 

Roddy moaned loudly and Rita kept fucking into him. After a mere moment Roddy came, screaming, “THANK YOU MA’AM THANK YOU, OH GOD!” 

Rita gave up on thrusting and started grinding on the dildo while it was still inside Roddy. He seemed to enjoy the pleasure during his aftershocks, and Rita’s orgasm crashed over her. She moaned long, circling her hips until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

She pulled out slowly, making Roddy groan at the feeling of emptiness. She took off the harness and undid the spreader bar, and fetched a wet cloth and some water for Roddy. She made him drink, stroking his head. 

“You did so good, Rods. You did everything just right and you made me feel so good.”

Roddy hummed, his eyes closed. “You weren’t half bad yourself.” 

“Glowing praise.” Rita snorted. 

“Hey, it’s a testament to your skill that my brain is mush right now.” Roddy took a long drink from his water before giving the empty glass to Rita to set on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Rita’s waist and snuggled into her. “Wait, you came right?” 

“Yeah, after you did. You were right fucked up though.” Rita laughed. “My fault, I guess.” 

“Yeah, but it was a good fucked up. You did a good job fucking me up, Rita, thank you.” Roddy said solemnly. 

Rita laughed again and pressed a kiss to Roddy’s hair. “Goodnight, moron. I love you.” 

“Goodnight other moron, I love you too.”


	12. Day 12: Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy gets an unexpected treat from Rita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not into feet myself, but I couldn't stop thinking about that tumblr post that said Julian Bashir (Deep Space 9) looked like Roddy. So now we have this chapter lol. Foot fetishists I hope I did right by you. *salutes* Enjoy! <3

Roddy couldn’t help it. He had no idea where it came from, but he just had a thing for feet. As long as they were clean and well kept, that is. 

When he had first met Rita, she had been wearing those clunky boots and Roddy just couldn’t help but imagine what was under them. Would her feet be polished and neat, or in need of a little tender loving care? 

Luckily for him Rita kept up with her foot maintenance. When she took off her boots and socks to go to bed that first night, Roddy had nearly moaned at the sight of them. Perfect, high arches, no calluses or dead skin, perfectly smooth. And her toes, god…! He wanted those feet on him as soon as possible. 

He was actually quite embarrassed about it. He’d known for some time about his fetish, but there was never anyone around to judge him for it or discourage it, and living in Ratropolis he had learned some things about which fetishes were joke worthy and which were “normal.” Feet were joke worthy. 

So he resolved to never tell Rita. He would just jack off alone thinking of Rita’s gorgeous feet whenever the mood struck and then go on living normally. 

Until she found out, that is. 

They were sitting in the dining area of the Mark II, enjoying dinner as normal. Rita must have been feeling frisky though, because she nudged his foot. Roddy quirked a brow at her, but she continued eating her soup like nothing had happened. 

Then she nudged higher, her bare foot brushing his ankle and her toes curling around his heel. Roddy blushed and could feel himself getting hard. Rita’s feet were on him, oh god! Roddy stared intently into his own soup, hoping she wouldn’t be disgusted by it. 

Rita ran her foot up his calf, bunching up his trouser leg and stroking his skin with her toes and the top of her foot. Roddy was shaking at this point, and very much hard. 

Rita moved her foot to the inside of his calf over his trousers and stroked the inner side of his knee. Then she pushed further to his inner thigh, her knee hitting the underside of the table. Neither mentioned it, but Roddy scooted his chair back to make room for her long legs anyway, spreading his own to give her more room. 

Rita finally brushed gently over Roddy’s cock and he had to stop himself from grabbing her foot and rubbing off furiously on it. 

“Wow, you’re already this hard? You must really like feet, Rods.” Rita smiled at him, then scrunched her toes around his cock, stroking him firmly. “Wonder how this would feel with fewer layers…” 

Roddy scrambled to open his trousers and shuck them down along with his boxers. He couldn’t believe this was happening! Rita hadn’t made fun of him at all! 

Rita’s bare foot touched his cock and Roddy was in heaven. He ground his hips up into Rita’s arch and groaned. She moved her foot along with his hips, careful not to apply too much pressure, which Roddy appreciated. His cock was caught between Rita’s foot and his stomach; no need for it to be kicked or crushed, thank you very much. 

Rita applied the barest hint of more pressure and Roddy’s hand flew to cradle her foot. He guided it to the best position and bucked up into it harder, using his other hand to support himself and rubbing off forcefully. He moaned at the new position, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

Rita was watching him with hungry eyes. She seemed fascinated, but not particularly aroused herself. Like watching Roddy get off was getting her off. Roddy blushed. He did like being watched. 

“God, your feet are amazing, Rita…! They’re so smooth and your arch is perfect. God…!” Roddy squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He was going to come soon, he was sure of it. 

He rubbed on Rita’s foot faster. “Thank you so much for letting me do this… You’re amazing…! God, I’m coming, I’m coming, Rita, Rita, Rita…!” With that, Roddy came messily on Rita’s foot, moaning loud and long. Rita watched him, still fascinated. 

“Wanna clean that up?” Rita asked, genuinely curious, and gestured to the mess on her foot. 

“God yes…!” Roddy leaned over and licked his own come off of Rita’s toes, being sure to get into every crook and crevice. Her feet really were remarkably well-maintained. 

When he finished, he looked shyly at Rita. She was still giving him that fascinated look. “What?” he asked. 

“Nothing. I’m just a bit surprised is all. Didn’t know you had a foot fetish.” 

Roddy blushed. “Well, I know it’s not, like, normal or anything… Don’t you think it’s, oh I don’t know…weird?” 

Rita shrugged. “We’ve all got our kinks, I suppose. It didn’t really do much for me in and of itself, but I’d do it for you again. Seeing you get off always gets me off, love.” Rita winked at him. 

Roddy sighed in relief. He was going to have a great time with this, he just knew it.


	13. Day 13: Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita and Roddy have some digital fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less phone sex and more video sex. I tried to make it how they would use the phones in Ratropolis, and we saw the Toad using video calling. Idk! Enjoy anyway! <3

Rita stared at the phone. It was too much. Far, far too much. Surely they could have spent their money on something else? She frantically searched her mind: the house, the Mark II, her dad’s surgery, all paid for and well under way. Groceries, clothes and shoes for the kids, bought and budgeted for. She looked at the twin cell phones and sighed. Okay, so maybe they could afford a little luxury now. 

The phones were human sized, and quite difficult to get. And Roddy had gotten his hands on TWO. Rita hated to think that he had done something dangerous but considered it at least somewhat likely. Or he used his “Up Top charm” as he called it. That ranged anywhere from actually charming to so pathetic people would give him what he wanted if only he would stop embarrassing himself in public. 

At any rate, they now had phones. One lived at her parents’ house and one on the Mark II. That way Roddy and Rita could text if they wanted to come over out of the blue. 

And they really did only use it for that at first. Until, of course, Rita needed to go out alone. 

The mission was a dangerous one. Much better suited to a solo than a duo. The waters were rough and she needed full access to the controls. As much as she loved Roddy, he was a little slow to pick up the piloting thing, and if he got in the way it could kill them both. 

Roddy, dear thing, had understood completely and was staying with her parents. He had given her strict instructions to call if she needed help and he would find a way to get to her no matter what. 

Rita wasn’t in danger, but she was massively bored. She had finished the first leg of the trip and was set to hit rougher waters in the morning. She had tied off and camouflaged the Mark II just in case, and completed her other nightly rituals. But she wasn’t tired in the least. She was always wired when going on dangerous missions but Roddy was usually there to help her let off a little steam…

She eyed the phone. She had never used one before, but of course Roddy showed her how before she left. She could definitely call him. 

She flipped open the phone, the bright screen illuminating her face. She clumsily pushed buttons until she had found the contacts section. There was only one there: Home. She pressed the video call option and waited as it rang. 

Her mum showed up on the screen and Rita was briefly surprised. OH, duh. It was at home, so of course one of her parents would answer! She felt deeply embarrassed but decided to roll with it. 

“Hi, Rita, love!” Her mum smiled. 

“Hi mum!” Rita waved half heartedly. “How’s it going at home?” 

Rita could hear Roddy in the background, “Wait, it’s Rita? Rita! Rita, what’s wrong, do you need help? Rita!” He slammed into the frame – luckily her mother stepped back just in time – and gripped the phone. “What’s wrong?!” 

Rita indulgently rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, Rods. I’ve tied off for the night and I’m just checking in. How’re things going over there.” 

Roddy sighed with relief and her mum stepped back into the frame. “All the kids are in bed, including your father. Just Roddy and me up now.”

“Oh, good! I caught you at a good time then.” 

“You sure did.” Her mum chuckled. “If the kids were up we’d never get a word in edgewise, huh mister?” she elbowed Roddy lightly. It warmed Rita to see her mum and Roddy getting along so nicely. 

They chatted for a bit longer, about nothing in particular, before Rita interrupted. “Not to blow you off, mum, but I was kind of hoping to chat with Roddy alone for a bit.” 

“Oh, that’s all right love! I was going to beg off and go to bed anyway. Good night my darling, I love you. Be safe!” Her mum blew her kisses and went up the stairs. 

Roddy immediately turned serious. “If something is actually wrong – ”

“No!” Rita rolled her eyes again. “I’m just horny as shit and hoping you’d give me some good material to rub off to is all.” 

Roddy’s eyes went wide and his mouth formed a little ‘o.’ “Well. Can’t very well do it in your room, there’s kids in there. And the living room, far too public.” 

“Go to the attic. A bit dusty, but no one goes up there.”

Roddy’s camera tilted crazily, like he had the phone under his arm, and Rita got a good view of the wall as Roddy carried the phone up to the attic. 

Once he was settled, he spoke, “Nope. You were right. It is really dusty.” 

“Not too dusty, I hope,” Rita lowered her voice sultrily. 

Roddy looked like he got the message. “No, no. Not that dusty. Just a little bit. I’m already acclimated.” 

“Good.” Rita rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time this call and leaned back on the bunk. She grabbed her breasts and bit her lip, staring into the camera. “I wanna kiss you so bad, Rods. Wish you were here.” 

Roddy sighed, idly palming his cock through his trousers. “Yeah. I’d kiss you back hard, too. With tongue. Do that thing that makes your knees weak.” 

“Nothing makes my knees weak,” Rita lied. She knew exactly what he was talking about and it was hot. 

“Sure.” Roddy was the one rolling his eyes now. “Wanna touch your tits. They’re so pretty. I’d go at your nipples.” 

Rita took her sweater and bra off, showing her tits to the camera. “What, these?” She pushed them together and let them fall apart again, feeling a bit silly. Until she saw Roddy’s reaction. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, frantically unbuttoning his own shirt. “Yup,” he groaned, “Those are the ones.” 

“Speaking of tits…” Rita said as Roddy’s chest came into view. “Wish I could see your nipples. It’s dark as hell in there. Tell me about them. Are they stiff yet?” 

Roddy rubbed at his nipples, moaning quietly as he did. “Now they are. What would you do to them?” 

“Oh, I’d lick them.” 

Roddy licked his thumb and swiped it over his nipple, shuddering as he did and repeating it for his other nipple. 

“Use your nail.” 

Rita was transfixed as Roddy obeyed her and let out a soft “Ahhh.” 

“Show me your cock.” Rita was more than ready to move things along. 

“Someone’s impatient tonight.” Roddy chuckled, but complied anyway. His head disappeared from the frame as he stood, shucking his trousers and boxers, his cock finally coming into view. He held it in his hand and walked closer to the camera, stroking it slowly so Rita could see. 

She groaned and took off her own clothes while she was thinking of it. She circled her clit lazily, watching as Roddy sat on the attic floor again and let go of his cock. 

“Ooh! Pussy out! What a nice surprise!” Roddy chirped. 

Rita had no choice but to throw her head back and laugh. He was ridiculous sometimes! “Yeah, I figured it’s only fair to show you mine since you showed me yours.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’m not complaining.” Roddy laughed. “It just makes me want to eat you out so badly.” His eyes darkened. “You’re touching yourself, right? Would you put in a finger or two for me?” 

Rita angled the phone to give a better view, then slowly pushed in two fingers, moaning somewhat exaggeratedly. She pumped them in and out, swirling them around like Roddy would if he was there. She moaned, “Rods, god…” 

“Oh, that’s hot.” Roddy’s eyes were transfixed on the screen, jacking himself almost absentmindedly as he watched Rita toy with herself. 

“God, I wish these were your fingers…! You always do such a good job opening me up. And you’d be sucking on my clit too.” Rita reached up with her other hand and thumbed her clit. “Oh, just like that.” Rita’s eyes slid closed and she let her head fall back, confident Roddy was watching. 

“Yeah,” Roddy panted, “I’d eat you out so good. Want you to come on my face. Then I’d really like it if you sucked me off.” 

“Oh yeah?” Rita peered at the screen. Roddy looked properly rumpled and was biting his lip, jacking himself off faster. “I wouldn’t suck you off like that though! I’d go nice and slow, tease you a bit. I’d like circles around the head,” Roddy copied her, “just like that. Good boy. I’d do that for a bit and play with your balls too.” 

Roddy shuddered and rolled his balls in his hand, groaning. “Rita…” he panted after a moment or so. “Please, Rita…” 

Rita had resumed circling her clit with her wet fingers. “What is it, handsome?” 

“God, please suck me off!” 

“Okay. Stroke off, nice and slow. That’s what I would do. I’d go nice and slow until my nose hit your stomach. Then I’d stay there for a bit and moan around you before coming up.”

Roddy’s eyes were closed, no doubt imagining what Rita had described. He stroked himself slowly, once, stopping at the root of his cock. He used his other hand to stroke near the head, twisting his wrist in a near approximation of the feeling he was chasing. He moaned, squeezing his eyes closed further. 

“That’s right.” Rita said, voice husky. “Moan for me. Is it good?” She circled her clit faster. “Are you gonna fuck me now?” She was genuinely excited. She fumbled for the dildo stashed in the bunk’s built-in shelves. 

Roddy laughed, eyes still closed. “Impatient, impatient. Yes I’m gonna fuck you, hold on a second.” Roddy repositioned himself, kneeling in front of the camera, then said, “Okay, I’m ready.” 

Rita waved the dildo at the camera. “Way ahead of you.” She rubbed the dildo through her wetness and made sure Roddy was watching as she slowly pushed it in. Rita moaned, biting her lip and thrusting the dildo out and in more each time until it was fully inside her. She writhed her hips, waiting to adjust to the intrusion. 

Rita eyed the phone screen, noticing Roddy gazing at her wantonly, his mouth open and panting. He had a hand on his cock, but seemed to be waiting for Rita to make a move. She pulled the dildo out inch by inch and saw Roddy stroke himself at the same excruciating speed. Oh, THAT was hot. 

Rita plunged the dildo back into herself, groaning, and saw Roddy copy the stroke, shivering. Rita smirked. 

She thrust the dildo in and out of herself at a fair pace, watching Roddy bucking his hips into his fist to match her. She flicked the vibrations on and moaned loudly, glad she was alone on the Mark II and hoping no one heard at the house. 

She picked up the pace with the dildo and Roddy did the same. He moaned, “Rita…! Oh god, Rita…! God, you feel so good. Wish I could fuck you for real right now… I want to fuck you so badly…!”

Rita closed her eyes and moaned. Roddy could certainly have a way with words when he wanted. “I want you to fuck me too, Rods. This thing just isn’t the same as your fat cock in me. Wanna feel you. Wanna feel you fucking me and coming and making me come.” Rita could feel her orgasm building. She flicked the dildo to a higher vibration and shivered. “Oh, I wanna come! I wanna come so bad…Rods…oh, Roddy! Roddy!” 

She squealed and her toes curled as her orgasm came. She moaned loudly and pulled the vibrator out so she could circle her clit with firm swipes. She did that until it became too much. She looked at the screen to see where Roddy was at. 

He was bucking wildly into his fist, staring at her through the camera. Rita smirked at him, then lifted the dildo and licked up her juices, making sure to hollow out her cheeks as she sucked it off. 

Roddy moaned brokenly and came into his fist. 

Rita licked her lips. “Well, that was hot.” She really did feel better. Some of the energy had burned off, though she might have to rub one more out before she could sleep. But she could definitely handle it herself now. 

“No kidding,” Roddy panted. “I just hope no one heard any of that. I’d be mortified.” 

“Relax Rods. You’re always mortified. What’s one more thing?” She grinned cheekily. “Besides, I’m sure my mum knew what I meant when I said I wanted to chat with you alone. Like relationship stuff. They know we have sex.” 

Roddy blushed. “Yeah, but they didn’t necessarily need a demonstration…” 

“Okay, fine. I concede that one point. But everything else still stands. No shame, Roddy St. James of Kensington of the heroic St. James clan or whatever.” Rita saluted him. 

Roddy rolled his eyes, saluting back sarcastically. “Yes, yes. Fine.” He started pulling his clothes back on. “But really, are you all right? Everything’s going well?” 

Rita continued to lay there naked, unconcerned with getting dressed yet. “Yeah. Nothing crazy yet. I just figured I’d call to have phone sex and check in generally, since tomorrow is the rough bit and I might lose service when I go deeper.” 

Roddy’s face scrunched up. “I don’t like the thought of you losing service.” 

“Well, if anything happens to the Mark II I can use this as a floatation device.” Rita chuckled. 

Roddy’s shoulders sagged. “That’s not funny! I want you to stick to the plan and go quickly, okay. Come home soon, I miss you and my Tom Jones repertoire is running thin.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “I think Nan is starting to suspect.” 

Rita rolled her eyes. “Nan is NOT starting to suspect, trust me. And I will stick to the plan. I’ll try and call you when I get out of it tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll let you go so you can get to sleep. Good night, Rita. I love you.” Roddy blew her a kiss. She caught it and held it to her heart before blowing him one back. 

“I love you too, Rods. See you soon.” Roddy ended the call and Rita set the phone aside. She had just enough left in her to come once more and then she would sleep. 

She had a big day tomorrow after all.


	14. Day 14: Remote Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita teases Roddy in public.

Roddy squirmed as Rita fingered him almost clinically. She was deliberately trying her best not to stimulate him! Rita swatted his arse a bit, shooting him a glance that said “Quit it or else.” Roddy, knowing better by now, stilled his hips and rolled his eyes. She could have it her way. 

Rita slicked up the vibrating butt plug they had bought and slowly pushed it into Roddy. “Ahh-haa-haa…” Roddy groaned. It felt good, and he knew it would feel better later. He was already hard just thinking about it. 

With the plug securely in place, Rita cleaned her hands and said, “Okay, pull up your pants. We’re going out.” 

“OUT?” Roddy’s jaw dropped. “What, like this?” He gestured to his naked lower half, indicating the plug inside him. 

“Well, clothed, dummy.” Rita rolled her eyes. “Using a remote control vibe isn’t any fun when you’re alone. Much better in public, don’t you think?” Rita shot him a lustful, mischievous grin that weakened his knees. 

He could say no. He could say no right now and Rita would drop it with no questions asked. However, his more rebellious side sang in glee. This could be oh so delicious and he knew it. He just had to take the leap. And if he didn’t he may regret it. 

“All right.” Roddy fumbled for his trousers, opting to leave his white shirt untucked to hide his straining erection. 

Eventually he stood, ready to go wherever Rita wanted to take them. He looked quite rumpled, and, he hoped, quite put out at being made to leave the Mark II in the middle of sex. 

Rita grinned at him. “Oh, don’t you look perfect!” She kissed him noisily on the lips and grabbed his hand, leading him above deck. 

Roddy could feel the plug jostling inside himself with every bounding step up across the deck. He gingerly climbed out of the Mark II after Rita and she led them to…the chippy? 

They stood at the counter and ordered. “So,” Rita began, “what do you think?” 

“Honestly?” Roddy said. “A bit underwhelmed. All that for fish and chips?” 

Rita smirked and reached into her pocket. Oh no. 

Suddenly the plug buzzed to life at the lowest setting, mercifully silent inside him. He very nearly squealed at the feeling but caught himself and merely cleared his throat instead. He was sure his face was bright red. 

“You were saying?” Rita looked incredibly smug. That ought to change. 

Roddy took a moment to focus, then cleared his throat again and said, “I was mistaken. This is fine.” The buzzing continued. 

Rita made a face at him and said, “You’re no fun.” 

When their food was ready, they walked to a nearby bench to sit and started eating. Roddy was still hard, and the vibrations, though they were low level, were well angled and he was starting to squirm. He crossed his legs and tried his best to hold still. 

Roddy had just swallowed his bite when the plug buzzed harder and in a pattern. One, one, one two three. He dropped the chip he had picked up and he did squirm in his seat this time. He was ragingly hard and couldn’t help rocking into the plug’s sensations slightly. 

He was achingly aware they were in public. He felt like all the passersby were staring at him, even though they realistically weren’t. It heightened the experience so much he nearly groaned aloud. His cock was throbbing and he needed attention desperately. 

He eyed Rita, who was steadfastly ignoring him. She dipped her chips in some kind of special sauce from the chippy and ate messily but slowly, licking her fingers as she went. She sure was taking her time. 

Roddy squirmed again and the plug brushed his prostate, buzzing briefly against it. He gasped and grunted, shifting to try to hit it again. 

“Everything ok, Rods?” Rita asked cheekily. “Fish and chips not hitting you right?” She had finished her own meal, and Roddy’s sat in the styrofoam box half eaten. 

“I suppose not…” Roddy said, curious as to where Rita was going with this. The vibrations clicked off and Roddy’s jaw dropped indignantly. What was that for?! He was behaving fine! 

“Maybe that will help.” Rita smiled at him and leaned back against the bench, watching him. “You really should finish, Rods. Keep your energy up.”

Roddy glared at her before picking up a chip and chewing on it morosely. He was still hard and could still feel the plug inside him. All he wanted was to lay back and fuck himself on the plug. It would feel so good, he knew it would. But Rita was thwarting him with LUNCH. 

He took a bite of the fish and as soon as he swallowed Rita clicked the plug onto the middle setting at a constant vibration. Roddy gripped the arm of the bench with white knuckles and took the last bite of his fish to prevent himself from moaning loudly. He shifted in his seat and whimpered through the food in his mouth. It was hitting his prostate and it felt so good…! 

Rita scooted closer. “Does that feel good?” She murmured. “You’ve been awfully entertaining this afternoon. I wonder if you could make it back to the Mark II before you come?” 

Roddy stood immediately, holding his hand out for Rita to take. She took it and chuckled. They hadn’t taken but a few steps before Rita clicked the plug to the highest setting. Roddy’s steps faltered for a moment; each step jostled the plug against his prostate and it felt AMAZING. He honestly wasn’t sure if he could hold out before getting to the Mark II. 

He was panting and sweating and sure he looked insane; eyes wide and darting around. Rita looked normal next to him, arm looped through his and other hand in her pocket with the remote. 

Roddy was getting close, he could feel it. The Mark II was in sight but far away. “Rita, oh god…” He muttered. 

“Not yet.” Rita muttered back. 

Roddy squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly. He tried focusing on anything that wasn’t sexy; Rita’s Nan, the Toad, Sid. 

None of those helped at all because they all made him think of Rita as well. And Rita was so sexy. Confident, in control. In control of the very device sending shuddering vibrations through his entire arse and oh god – ! 

Roddy ducked into an alley and came messily in his pants. He slapped a hand over his mouth and moaned quietly, grinding his hips into the plug with wild abandon. 

He was busy twitching through the aftershocks when the vibrations stopped. “Now THAT was sexy.” Rita was next to him, grinning like a maniac. I was hoping we’d make it back to the boat before this but honestly it was worth it.” 

“I’m still going to eat you out, don’t worry.” Roddy panted. He was looking forward to it, actually. 

“Hmm, nice. Think you could come again?” Rita asked cheekily, waving the remote in the air. 

Roddy rolled his eyes. “I suppose. You’re having way too much fun with this, by the way.” 

Rita kissed him on the cheek noisily. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it, spoilsport.” 

He really did love it. They were going to have a lovely time back on the boat, he knew it.


	15. Day 15: Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make ends meet, Roddy and Rita decide to get into sex work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex work is real work! If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this chapter.

Rita plucked at Roddy’s coat, picking lint off of it before they left for the evening. He needed to look presentable after all. Money was a bit tight and it was Roddy’s first night as a sex worker. 

“It’ll be fine, Rita. Don’t worry so much.” Roddy put his hands over hers. 

“I know. I just don’t like the thought of leaving him in there alone with you is all.” Rita frowned. She could definitely take him in a fight but didn’t like the idea of Roddy getting hurt. 

Roddy shrugged. “Then stay in the room. You’re the pimp, if he doesn’t like it he can bugger off.” 

Rita nodded. She WAS the pimp and she could do whatever she wanted. “Right. Okay. I’m the pimp. We can do this, Rods.” 

“Right. Exactly. We can do it.” 

They left the Mark II after tying it off and made their way to the hotel room they had booked. Check in went totally normally and they got settled into the room. Rita laid out the various sex toys they had brought in their overnight bag and Roddy cleaned himself in the shower and got dressed again, putting the coat back on. 

Finally there was a knock at the door and Rita answered it. It was the man who answered their ad. He was well built but not huge, and he had sandy blond hair that was spiked up. 

Rita let him in and explained the ground rules. “You’ll use a color system: green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop. I’ll be staying to make sure you comply. We’ve got toys here you can use; they’re all clean. And this is Millicent.” Rita gestured to Roddy, who had opted to not use his real name tonight, which was completely fair. 

“I think I’ll just fuck him if that’s okay.” The man said. He handed Rita the agreed upon amount of cash and sat on the bed. “You can sit wherever,” he said to Rita. “And you. Why don’t you strip for me?” This time he gestured to Roddy. 

“I’d love to.” Roddy said sultrily. He stood fluidly and unbuttoned his coat slowly, revealing the bright red lingerie he was wearing underneath. His cock was already half hard in his panties. Rita thought it flattered him nicely. 

The man reached out and touched him gently, slowly stroking across the lace of Roddy’s bralette. “God, you’re a slim thing. And these look nice. That’s very sexy.” He snapped the elastic band of the bralette. 

He ran his hands down Roddy’s sides causing him to shiver and put his hands on the man’s shoulders. He grabbed two handfuls of Roddy’s arse and spread his cheeks, pulling him closer to the man’s face. The man licked Roddy’s cock over the panties and Roddy gasped and threaded his hands in the man’s hair. 

Rita sat on the other bed, eyes watching hungrily. Roddy had a strong blush going and met Rita’s eyes over the man’s head. He looked hungry too. 

The man looked up at Roddy. “Why don’t you take all these straps and stockings and such off. Leave the panties though.” 

Roddy stripped accordingly, dancing a little as he did, bending over to take the stockings off and showing off his arse. The man groaned and stroked himself through his jeans. “Get down here and suck my cock.” 

“Yessir.” Roddy said, kneeling. 

“Call me Daddy.” The man said. 

“Of course, Daddy…” Roddy looked up through his lashes and started to undo the man’s jeans. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on Daddy’s fat cock.” 

Rita nearly groaned. Why was she so turned on at hearing Roddy call this guy ‘Daddy?’ And why did she kind of want that directed at her? 

“That’s it, love. Talk to me.” The man groaned. 

“Mmm…I bet Daddy’s cock is huge and it’s gonna make my jaw ache when I suck him down… And I bet it’s gonna fuck me so good that later I won’t even be able to walk. She’s gonna have to carry me.” Roddy licked the man’s cock over his briefs and the man stood and shucked everything down at once. 

He grabbed Roddy’s, head and Rita tensed for a moment, before he ground into Roddy’s face. Roddy moaned, muffled by the man’s body, “Yes, Daddy! Use me… I’ve been a very bad boy and I need your cock!” 

The man rolled on a condom, then he pulled Roddy’s head back and Roddy obediently opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out for the cock. He locked eyes with Rita as the head pushed in and seemed to be teasing her. ‘I bet you wish this was you,’ his eyes said. She narrowed her eyes. Damn him, he was right! 

The man set a punishing pace, fucking Roddy’s face hard. Roddy gave Rita a thumbs up to stop her from interfering and moaned around the man’s cock. 

Eventually the man pulled out and tossed Roddy bodily on the bed on his stomach. He squirted lube on his fingers, to which Roddy excitedly said, “Oh, yeah, Daddy! Finger me, yes!” and raised himself on his hand and knees, shaking his arse for effect. The man pulled down the panties, which were at this point stained with precum, and slid one finger into Roddy, circling and stretching with no regard to Roddy’s pleasure. Roddy moaned anyway, since it felt baseline good. “Yes, Daddy, oh god! More, more!” 

The man put another finger in besides the first and scissored them. He slapped Roddy’s arse with his other hand and said, “Yeah, baby. Daddy’s gonna fuck you real hard; just be patient.” 

He stretched Roddy with a third finger, before pulling them all out and rubbing his cock at Roddy’s entrance. “Beg for it, slut.” 

“Yeah, please fuck me Daddy! I want Daddy to fuck me so hard I can’t even remember my name!” 

“Yeah, I fucking bet.” The man pushed in hard and fast, setting a punishing pace that had Roddy moaning. The thrusts were hitting his prostate with every stroke and it made Roddy’s knees shake. 

Rita was watching the entire thing with wide eyes. She had fucked Roddy, sure, but she had never seen him get fucked. He seemed to like doggy style much more than missionary; his eyes were scrunched up and he was moaning loudly. Though some of that was likely for effect, his throbbing red cock wasn’t. Rita could tell he was close. 

“Are you gonna come for this nice man, Millicent?” Rita asked idly, feigning boredom. Her pussy was aching and wet, she could feel it. 

The man slapped Roddy’s arse again. “Yeah, answer her, slut. You gonna come on Daddy’s cock?” 

“Yes, oh god…Daddy, ah…!” Roddy pushed back against the man’s cock and the man leaned forward and grabbed his throat. 

“Yeah, little sluts like you love Daddies with big cocks like me, huh? Say it. Say you love my cock!” 

Roddy’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Yeah…! I love Daddy’s huge cock! I love feeling it fucking me! Oh, god I’m coming…! Daddy…!” He locked eyes with Rita and came hard onto the bedspread. The man bucked wildly into him and followed shortly after. 

As soon as the man left, Rita was climbing onto the bed and rolling Roddy onto his back. She shucked off her trousers and panties, not bothering with her top, and sat on Roddy’s face, making him moan. 

“God, that was so hot, Rods, you have no idea.” Rita ground into him. This wouldn’t take long at all. “You should’ve seen your face while he was fucking you. You looked so good. And calling him Daddy, god…! Why was that so hot?” 

Roddy flicked his tongue over Rita’s clit, then circled it more firmly. He brought his fingers up and slid two into her outright. Rita moaned and rocked against the friction until she too was coming. 

She rolled off of Roddy, laying next to him on the bed. “Sorry,” she said. “How are you? Are you okay? Was that all right for you?” 

“Yeah. He was pretty good actually. I forgot what it was like getting fucked by a man, it’s been so long. We should invite more guys over.” 

Rita rolled her eyes. “Noted. And how about emotionally. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Roddy shrugged. “I feel okay. Not too degraded or anything. It was kind of exciting actually. I think I like this. Which is good since we have…how many more tonight?”

Rita checked her planner and winced. “Five. But the next one’s not for another forty minutes, so you’ve got time to clean up and we can maybe order room service or something.”

“That would be nice. I’ll go shower and you can pick something for me. That okay?” 

“Yep!” Rita grabbed the menu out of the nightstand drawer and peered over it as the shower started. 

Maybe they really could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, you should consider donating to organizations or individuals who are fighting for sex worker rights! Or find an individual sex worker with a go fund me and help them out like that. Lots of sex workers are not as fortunate as Roddy here and face a lot of danger and violence. Sex work is real work and sex workers shouldn't be punished for what they do!


	16. Day 16: Fucking machine/Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy gets a surprise treat from Rita.

Roddy was tied face down with a ball gag in his mouth. His hands were pulled tight and tied to the rolling cart he was on between his legs and his arse was raised high in the air. He was held in place by a metal frame, holding his head down and stopping his hips from moving up or down. He couldn’t see behind him and kind of liked it. Rita had insisted this was a surprise and he was quite excited. 

He heard Rita roll something huge and heave sounding behind him and shuddered. This was it. This was the big surprise. 

He heard the lube cap click open and Rita squirt some lube out. Her fingers probed him, rubbing the outside of his arsehole then pushing one in. He sighed in pleasure, waiting for the next finger already. 

Rita swiped over his prostate and rubbed firm circles into it. Roddy shouted at the feeling. He tried to buck his hips back but he couldn’t move beyond the frame keeping him in place. Rita immediately slid another finger in alongside the first and circled them both together, occasionally scissoring them, but brushing his prostate every time. Roddy whined and struggled against his bonds. 

Rita slapped his arse. “You need to hold still for your surprise, Rods,” she said. 

Rita quickly spread him open on three fingers, then pulled them out and stepped to the thing behind him. “Have you ever heard of a fucking machine?” Rita asked him. She turned him around on the cart and his eyes widened. 

The machine was mid-sized, Roddy thought, with a long pole with a dildo at the end. It was a different one than their usuals, so it must have come with the device. “It has ten speeds and can do loads of different angles. I’m gonna try to find one that lines up with your arse, all right, love?” 

Roddy moaned happily as Rita turned him around again. She fiddled with the device, bringing it closer and brushing the dildo against his arsehole several times before finally deciding on one angle. She pushed the device closer until the dildo started to push in. The thing was huge and thick, and particularly long. Roddy liked the weight of it. 

Rita flicked a switch on the machine and the dildo started slowly pushing into him. Roddy moaned around the ball gag and felt spit dribble out of his mouth. The dildo was stretching him wide, and it made him want to squirm around it. Rita slapped his arse again, “Don’t even think about squirming. It’s about the angle, remember?” 

Roddy almost rolled his eyes, but then the dildo pressed firmly into his prostate and stayed there, finally stopping as it was all the way in. Roddy groaned at the feeling and very deliberately tried not to squirm. 

The machine whirred, and the dildo slid out just as slowly. It popped out of Roddy’s hole and pushed back in immediately. The slow pace was killing Roddy, but he knew there was nothing he could do but sit there and take it. 

Then Rita clicked to the next setting and the dildo moved slightly faster. Roddy groaned as it swiped past his prostate, feeling his orgasm already start to build. He curled his toes as the dildo rhythmically thrust in and out of him, not caring for his pleasure, simply rolling on as it was programmed to do, building him higher and higher. 

He keened before he came, splattering his arms beneath him and moaning around the ball gag. 

Rita petted through his hair, cooing at him as he came down. The dildo was starting to get a tad uncomfortable and he squirmed. Rita placed a hand on his arse and said, “So that was one. How many times can you come for me, good boy?” 

Roddy moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back. He LOVED being overstimulated. This was a great surprise. 

The dildo kept chugging along and Rita clicked three times to make it go faster. Roddy yelped; that was quite an increase! It was what, half as fast as it could go? 

Roddy felt the discomfort setting in. He was sensitive after coming, and this was no exception. Rita reached down and rubbed her fingers into his nipples, making him whine and try to arch his back. The frame stopped him. Oh, yes. He was trapped and it felt delicious. 

Rita clicked the setting even higher, the dildo plunging into him with speed now and Roddy screamed. It was driving into his prostate firmly and quickly, the friction pulling him over the edge before he even realized it. 

He cried out with his second orgasm, tears forming in his eyes as the dildo kept going. He was gasping for air, drooling around the ball gag, and starting to feel rather fuzzy around the edges. 

“Have you got one more for me, love?” Rita asked him. She was petting his back this time, soothing his tense muscles and wiping away the sweat. 

Roddy whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, making the tears falls. He knew their nonverbal safeword to stop but he wasn’t going to use it. The uncomfortable feeling was back and he groaned as it washed over him. He was definitely overstimulated but he knew he could come once more for Rita. 

He squirmed around, trying to evade the dildo’s precise strikes against his prostate, but Rita slapped his arse hard again. “I’ve told you not to squirm, Rods,” she said sharply, gripping his hair and pulling as much as the frame would allow. 

The dildo was still hitting his prostate and he keened, bucking against the pressure. It was starting to feel good now that the discomfort was passing and he couldn’t keep still! He keened loudly and bucked his hips into the frame again, his eyes pleading with Rita as he moaned. 

He could feel another orgasm barely starting to build. He let more tears fall. The overstimulation was pleasure-pain all at once. He felt like a raw, exposed nerve being stroked steadily from the inside out. The dildo was thrusting mercilessly, Rita’s hand was gripping his hair, and the cart noisily banged around when his hips hit the attached frame. He felt like he was teetering on the edge and needed just one more thing to push him over. 

Rita clicked the machine up to the next to highest setting and Roddy screamed around the ball gag. It was just what he wanted and his orgasm rushed up and hit him like a freight train. He came dry this time, and thrashed about in the frame, shuddering with his release. 

Rita quickly turned off the machine and slid the dildo out of him. Roddy moaned airily at the sensation and fought to keep his eyes open. 

Rita undid his bonds, unscrewing the pipes of the frame above his head and hips, then untying his arms from their position. She massaged the areas that were particularly abused, like his wrists and hips, and guided him off the cart entirely and to the ground. 

“Are you okay, Rods?” Rita asked, her brow furrowed. She usually worried when he got like this. 

“Hrgggg…” Roddy mumbled. Close enough, he figured.

Rita laughed. “That good, huh?” She picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bunk. Roddy was already nodding off, feeling like he was floating. 

It really had been that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important! I just didn't feel like writing it, but you can't skip it irl!


	17. Day 17: Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita lets Roddy go to town on her tits and quite enjoys it herself.

Rita had always appreciated her tits. They were small, sure, but they never got in her way or gave her back pain or other crazy things like that. They were practical tits, and she liked that. 

Until she started dating Roddy, that is. 

Then she became somewhat insecure. Would he like them? They really were quite small. Should she buy a push up bra or something? Why, do he could be disappointed when she took it off? No, really they were fine. Roddy would think they were fine! 

It turns out, Roddy had thought they were more than fine. Their first time had consisted of Roddy spending an inordinate amount of time licking, sucking, and squeezing at her tits and moaning into her chest. It was kind of a turn on in its own right, really. 

So Roddy continued doing it and Rita let him. And she would watch, fascinated, as he lavished attention on her breasts like they were the sexiest things he had ever seen. So she had come to expect it, really, Roddy’s obsession with her tits. Once her sweater came off he was all over them. 

And it was the same tonight. Roddy was moaning into her chest, swirling her nipple in his mouth and squeezing the other tit in his hand. Until he said something different, that is. 

“God, I wanna fuck your tits.” He said it almost absentmindedly and Rita wasn’t sure he had said it at all until he continued, “They look like they’d be the perfect size, I just want to slide my cock between them.” He pulled back and pushed Rita’s tits together, groaning and letting his eyes slip closed briefly before looking at Rita pleadingly. 

This was new. She looked skeptically at her tits in Roddy’s hands. “Rods, love, I barely have enough tit to fuck! Is this even going to work?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Roddy waggled his brows suggestively, making Rita laugh and swat at him. 

“Okay, okay. We’ll do it. Should I lay down, you think?” Rita laid on the bad coyly, squeezing her own tits together and licking her lips. 

Roddy stumbled out of his trousers and underwear and scrambled onto the bunk. He settled so he was kneeling above Rita’s stomach, and procured a bottle of lube from the built-in shelves. He let his cock rest between Rita’s breasts, pulling them together around it, and nodded, satisfied. “Looks like it’s a go to me. Rita?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Rita was a little distracted by Roddy’s position. It wasn’t often he was on top of her like this but she found she liked it a lot. She massaged Roddy’s hips for good measure. He always liked that. 

Roddy squirted a small amount of lube on Rita’s chest, rubbing it in between her tits and on her sternum. She squirmed at the cold, and Roddy kissed her to distract her. 

Roddy also took the liberty of lubing up his cock and let it drop between Rita’s tits. Here it was. Rita squeezed her tits together around Roddy’s cock and Roddy pulled back before pushing back in. The head of his cock brushed Rita’s chin. She figured she should stick her tongue out or something, but that felt a bit too dirty for just beginning. 

Roddy thrust again and again, keeping a slower speed and being careful to avoid hitting Rita in the face if he could. He moaned again, “God, your tits are so perfect, Rita…! I could just fuck between them like this forever…” He gazed down at the tits in question and groaned, watching his cock slide in and out from between them. “God, yeah…” 

Seeing Roddy so turned on was, as always, a huge turn on for Rita. She wanted to reach down and toy with her clit a bit, but that would mean letting go of her tits. Roddy was supporting himself with his hands on the mattress so he wouldn’t crush her, so he wouldn’t be much help. At this point she was aching for any stimulation. 

Roddy moaned and sat up a bit so he could put his hands over Rita’s. “Oh good…! Just hold those there while I…” Rita reached down under Roddy and found her clit. She circled it lazily, groaning as she did and letting her eyes slip closed. 

Roddy moaned in turn, obviously from seeing Rita touch herself while he fucked her tits. He sped up the pace a bit and fucked harder. 

Not one to be outdone, Rita opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, leaning her head down so she could lick at the head of Roddy’s cock whenever he fucked forward. 

Roddy moaned loudly, stopping on a forward thrust and letting Rita suck at his cock head. She moaned around it and circled her clit faster, finding her wetness was a great lubricant to go even faster. 

Roddy started to move Rita’s tits up and down with his hands, stroking himself off that way. He moaned, “Rita…oh god, Rita…Love your tits, love your mouth, GOD you’re so sexy…” 

Rita moaned around his cock again, and felt her orgasm approaching. She loved hearing Roddy babble; it meant he was getting close. She swiped over her clit faster and more firmly, until she was shaking beneath Roddy and moaning loud and long around him. 

Roddy took up his thrusting again, this time going fast and hard. He chased his own end and came right between Rita’s tits, his come pooling in her collarbones. 

Rita sat up quickly before the come could dribble down her shoulders to the bed and watched in fascination as it dribbled down her tits instead in rivulets. 

Roddy leaned in, licking his come off Rita’s tits, stroking them and muttering sweet nothings, thank yous, and platitudes. Rita petted his head, smiling a bit. Roddy was always one for neatness. 

When he finished Roddy kissed her deeply. Rita slipped him a bit of tongue and moaned at the taste of his come in his mouth. They kissed for some time before breaking apart. 

“You came, right?” Roddy said suddenly. 

“Yeah, I was rubbing off and came. You weren’t neglecting me or anything. Besides it was cute to see you get so into it.” Rita smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “Your obsession with my tits is charming.”

Roddy blushed. “It is not an obsession! They’re just…really nice is all…! You have nice tits, what’s wrong with that??” 

Rita laughed out loud. “Okay, sure! Thank you for the lovely compliment.” Rita squeezed her tits together and shook them a bit for effect. Roddy’s eyes tracked the motion before snapping up to Rita’s face. He was beet red. 

“That’s not funny!” He hid his face behind his hands and groaned. 

Rita laughed again and pressed kisses all over Roddy’s hands and the parts of his face that were showing. 

He was a little weirdo, but he was HER little weirdo.


	18. Day 18: Petplay/Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita shows Roddy who's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer (maybe??) one! Sorry for the sporadic updates, life is happening to me a lot lately and likely will continue doing so until the 8th or 9th. :(

Rita slipped the collar around his neck and fastened it so that it was tight but not constricting his airway. Roddy shuddered at the feeling. She owned him. As soon as that collar came out, she owned him. 

He was kneeling naked on the floor, staring up at Rita and awaiting his orders. 

Rita patted her thighs mockingly. “Come here, good boy, that’s it!” 

Roddy hung his head as he crawled to Rita on all fours, like he had done when he was a pet. It was humiliating to be doing this for Rita and he could feel his face heating up. 

Rita scratched behind his ears and fed him some snacks out of her hand. He didn’t want to enjoy it, knew being a pet was shameful both literally and in the kink sense, but he couldn’t help but get a little hard at the thought of Rita owning him. She would do anything she wanted to him but would take care of him and never truly hurt him because she loved him. 

Rita said, “Good boy, finishing it all! How about you show me a trick? Roll over.” 

Roddy haltingly laid on his back and rolled over. It was so embarrassing to be doing this for Rita, but she had asked him to. When he was wearing the collar, she owned him. 

He rolled over quickly and got back up on his hands and knees, facing Rita again. She clapped and feigned a look of awe. “Woooww!” She said. “What a good trick!” Roddy’s face was burning and he almost let his head drop again. He was so hard. “How about…” Rita tapped her chin thoughtfully, “you run in a circle around the room. Like how you’d run on your little wheel back home.” 

The direct comparison to Up Top made Roddy whimper in humiliation. He got up on his feet and hands and ran the circle as fast as he could to get it over with. 

“I’m impressed!” Rita said. She got out more snacks and fed them to Roddy, holding them in her hand and letting him eat. “I bet you’re thirsty after a stunt like that.” Oh no. The bottle. 

They had made it together, fashioned a water bottle like the one in his cage at home. Rita filled the small water bottle with water and held it upside down so the spout was to Roddy. 

“Here, go at it.” Rita held the spout to his mouth and let him drink, the flow of the water interrupted by the small metal ball in the spout, just like the real thing. Again, Roddy felt his face heat up, sure he was bright red at this point. He averted his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Rita looking at him. 

Rita had other plans, though. She pulled his face back to her by his chin, staring into his eyes as he drank. Only when the bottle was empty did Rita release him. She tossed the bottle on the counter and said, “On your back.” 

Roddy rolled onto his back immediately, waiting for further instruction. 

“You’re such a pretty pet.” Rita said, petting his stomach. “I love being your owner. And you’re such a good boy too. Anyone would be lucky to have you, but since it’s me I’ll do my best to take care of you.” 

She stroked over his chest, dragging her rough, callused hands over his nipples, and making him groan. “Yeah, that’s right, good boy. I’ll take care of you.” She stroked low over his stomach, deliberately missing his cock. Roddy whined and bucked his hips. 

She smacked his flank and said, “Bad boy! Stay still or you’ll get punished.” 

Roddy shuddered and tried not to squirm. 

Rita resumed petting him, occasionally letting her hand brush his cock. He stayed resolutely still, hoping for a reward. 

“What a good boy you are! Why don’t we go for a walk?” 

Roddy blushed again, nodding and whining once again. He didn’t like speaking when he was like this; he found it ruined the ambiance for him. 

Roddy righted himself to his hands and knees again and Rita clipped the leash onto his collar. She started walking around the Mark II’s living area, Roddy crawling by her side awkwardly. With every step his cock throbbed; he had never been walked like a dog before and he found it kind of exciting and arousing. 

He whimpered, wanting stimulation to his cock but not wanting to ask for it. His tail lashed anxiously, and tapped Rita’s heel. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. She ignored it as his tail hit her foot again. 

“Good pets behave and do what their owners tell them, love.” She reached down and scratched behind his ears again. He tilted his head to be extra compliant. He was totally focused on doing as Rita said; maybe then she would reward him. 

They walked one more lap together, Roddy still crawling on his hands and knees, when Rita said, “Stop. Face down on the ground, arse up.” 

Roddy immediately maneuvered himself into position. He was sweating by now and his cock was throbbing. He wanted Rita to reward him so badly! Hadn’t he been a good pet? 

Rita massaged his arse cheeks, spreading them and spitting on his hole. She rubbed her fingers through the mess and said, “You’ve been a good boy so far. A very obedient pet. Do you deserve a reward?” 

Roddy whined and hoped she got the message. He wanted to cant his hips but didn’t want to lose his current status as a good boy. 

“I think you do.” Rita grabbed the lube off the counter and squirted some on her fingers. “You do deserve a reward, don’t you good boy?” Rita rubbed her wet fingers against his hole and he groaned happily. “There we go,” Rita said. “That’s what you really want is it? Me to fuck you?” 

Roddy nodded furiously, whining. Rita pushed one finger into him, circling it lazily. She took her time stretching with the one finger before adding another. Roddy’s cock was throbbing again, and he desperately wanted more stimulation, anything really. On his cock, in his arse, on his arse getting spanked. He bucked his hips on purpose, knowing it would earn him a punishment. 

And punishment came. Rita slapped his arse hard, making him moan. “Bad boy! You’re meant to stay still and you know it!” Rita swiped over his prostate teasingly, “Or don’t you want this?” 

Roddy moaned again, nodding his head. Message received. She moved her fingers over his prostate again, nearly mercilessly, just to make Roddy regret asking for it, probably. He didn’t have the shame left to regret it; it felt fantastic! 

“Hmmm.” Rita paused for a long moment, as if considering something. “What would Tabitha say if she knew what a slut her beloved pet was? Would she be disgusted by you, Roddy? I think so. Who wants a slut for a pet rat?” 

Oh, this was serious punishment. Roddy felt his face go white, then red all over again. His gut twisted and he felt the sweet sting of humiliation. All his human owners would be disgusted to find him like this, he was sure of it. His cock throbbed and his prostate sang out. He wanted to squirm away from the feeling, but Rita held him fast. 

“Aren’t you a little slut, Roddy? My little slut? I bet you want to get fucked so bad you’re willing to put up with anything.” 

It was true…! He wanted Rita to fuck him despite the embarrassment she piled on him. His face burned and he tried to hide it from Rita by turning away from her, but Rita was quicker. She grabbed him by his hair and yanked him upright, still circling his prostate. 

Roddy screamed and let out one short sob. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t…!

Rita sneered at his display. “You deserved to get flushed, didn’t you? I think you know it. You’re a spoiled brat who couldn’t wait for the family to leave so you could play with your stupid little dolls, huh?” She fingered him faster and he moaned. “I bet you’d jack of wishing someone real would fuck you. How pathetic!” 

Roddy felt the tears fall. He was gasping for air, feeling the sting of Rita gripping his hair, the pressure of her fingers in his arse, and hard wood of the Mark II beneath his knees, the crushing weight of the collar around his neck. 

“All you are is a pet. My pet. And you’re gonna do what I say because what you want is pathetic, you understand? I’m giving you a second chance to prove you’re a good pet, here.” 

Roddy nodded wildly, his eyes unfocused and tongue heavy in his mouth. Oh, how badly he wanted to be used and not have to think anymore. 

Rita pulled her fingers out of him and lowered him to the floor. She pulled on her strap on quickly, then rubbed the dildo portion over Roddy’s hole, making him shiver. 

“How bad do you want it? A good pet shows me with his hips.” 

Roddy was still crying and let out a short sob. He rubbed his hips back against the dildo firmly and quickly, trying to angle it so it would penetrate him. He wasn’t successful but Rita took mercy. 

“God that’s adorable. You really are a massive whore, huh? Can’t wait for my cock in you so you try to put it in yourself. But you can’t even do that. How sad.” Rita pushed into him hard and fast, and Roddy yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

This is what he had wanted; more stimulation! Having only been stretched with two fingers, the dildo was a tight fit and the dull burn commanded all of his attention. Oh yes, he wouldn’t think anymore. He scrabbled at the floor, groaning and letting his eyes roll back. 

Rita thrust into him hard over and over, the only indication that she cared about his pleasure being her meticulous aim at his prostate. Roddy let himself melt into the sensations, a fog rolling in over his mind. Yes, he was only here to be used. He felt only the heat rising in him and an increasing need to come. 

Rita ground into him in right circles, obviously stimulating her clit with the other end of the dildo, but also grinding into Roddy’s prostate. Rita bent over and reached under Roddy, fumbling for his cock. 

“Come on, good boy,” Rita panted, sweat dripping onto Roddy’s back. “Go ahead and come for me whenever you like.” Roddy suddenly felt he was much closer than just a moment before. With a few more firm strokes to his cock and prostate, he was coming messily on the floor, yelling through his raw throat. 

Rita continued fucking into him and stroking him off until his aftershocks ended, then ground into him until she found her own end. 

Rita pulled out of him carefully, laying him on the floor just as gently. She slipped her harness off, setting it aside to be cleaned later, than unlatched the collar and set it aside too. 

Roddy sighed in relief. The collar wasn’t too tight, but sometimes it was heavy in a more metaphorical sense. Rita helped him to the bed, rubbing at his sore knees, then went to fetch him a glass of water. 

As he drank, Rita rubbed through his hair and murmured reassurances to him, that he wasn’t pathetic, he was amazing, and that anyone would be lucky to know him and have him in their life. Roddy felt warm in his chest and after finishing his water, he slipped off into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Day 19: Intercrural Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita lets Roddy fuck her thighs.

If you asked Rita, she really did have nice thighs. She usually hid them under baggy trousers, but when she took those off, BAM! There were her thighs, both muscular and supple, soft as a baby’s bum. 

She was quite proud of them, and showed them off to Roddy often. As soon as they finished for the day, off came her trousers so she could walk around in her boxer briefs. Roddy would pretend not to look, but when he thought she wasn’t looking he couldn’t take his eyes off them. It made her feel a bit smug, really. 

One night they were making out casually, taking it slow and intense. Roddy was stroking Rita’s thigh and hiked it over his hip so he could grind into her. Rita gasped and ground back, pulling Roddy closer with her leg. 

She noticed though, that Roddy hadn’t stopped stroking her thigh. He was nearly fondling it now. Rita smirked into their kiss. 

“Oh god, what is it?” Roddy asked, rightfully wary of shenanigans while they were both so turned on. 

“Nothing.” Rita shrugged casually. “Just wondering if you’d wanna fuck my thighs, is all.” 

Roddy sputtered wildly and blushed bright red. Bingo. “No! No, that’s weird…isn’t it?” He hesitated, then glanced at Rita carefully. 

“Rods, I suggested it. Besides if you fuck me high enough up you can rub against my clit and I bet that would be awesome.” Rita waggled her brows suggestively, hoping Roddy’s inherent curiosity would get the better of him. 

Roddy glanced down at Rita’s thigh again, squeezing it thoughtfully. He bit his lip, averted his eyes and said, “Okay. But it’s not weird or anything, right?” 

“No, Rods, it’s not weird.” Rita rolled her eyes, then stripped the rest of her clothes off, including her sweater, bra, and underwear, until she was fully naked. While Roddy stripped, eyes glued to her, Rita spread her legs and rubbed along her inner thighs, sighing for effect. 

Roddy scrambled to undress faster and nearly fell over. Rita stopped her laugh just in time but she knew her eyes were sparkling with mirth. 

Finally Roddy got on the bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked up Rita’s inner thighs, stroking long and slow, savoring the experience. “You do have nice thighs, you know,” he said softly. 

“I do know, thanks!” Rita chirped back cheekily. She lifted her thighs up, holding them by her knees and waiting for Roddy to get into position. She was excited, really. This was something new that neither of them had done before. 

Roddy moved closer so his hips were touching her arse, then let his cock fall against Rita’s lips. He rubbed almost absentmindedly for a moment, then maneuvered his cock to where the lube was and thrust in. 

Rita groaned as she felt the length of his cock slide up her seam and over her clit. Roddy moaned at the feeling too, “Rita…! God this is amazing…you feel so good…” 

Roddy thrust faster, dragging his cock across her over and over again. Rita could feel herself getting even wetter, adding to the lube. 

Her clit was throbbing and she wanted to touch it more firmly. Instead she pulled at Roddy’s arse until he was hitting the angle she wanted. 

Oh, THAT was it…! 

Rita moaned, “Rods, Jesus, that’s good!” She let her head fall back and moaned again. 

Roddy had resumed petting her thighs, muttering, “God, you’re so gorgeous, Rita…Your thighs are so lovely…could fuck like this forever…”

He sped up his thrusts and rubbed more firmly on Rita’s clit. Rita gasped and moaned loudly. Her orgasm was coming fast…! “Rods, oh god, Rods…! I’m coming, I’m coming, ah…!” Rita squealed as her orgasm overtook her, squirting all over Roddy’s stomach and hips. 

Roddy raised his cock higher back to Rita’s thighs proper. He bucked wildly into them, squeezing them together himself when Rita’s arms dropped. “Oh, god, Rita…! God your thighs…Rita, Rita, Rita, Rita, Rita…!” Roddy came messily between her thighs, his release dripping down onto her stomach below. 

Roddy spread her thighs again and licked up his release, not missing a single spot on her thighs or stomach. He cleaned the rest of the mess, Rita’s squirting, the lube, etc., with a warm, wet rag, and eventually laid back down next to Rita. 

“So was it everything you imagined?” Roddy asked snarkily. 

“I ought to be asking you that, thigh fucker.” Rita snarked back, smiling. 

Roddy rolled his eyes. “It was practically a religious experience, thank you. You really do have great thighs.” 

“Thank you,” Rita smiled beatifically. “Anyway, I’m ready for a nap, how about you?”

Roddy laughed, “Sure, whatever the woman of the hour desires.” 

They laid together and Rita counted it as another point in her favor that she was able to seduce Roddy with her magnificent thighs.


	20. Day 20: Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita gets exactly what she asks for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a hot minute! I've been really busy and likely will be for at least another week due to finals, grading, etc. Enjoy a couple of Rita centric chapters. <3

Rita knew it was weird. She wanted Roddy to come inside her. Not to get her pregnant or anything, no! Just to feel warm and wet and full. Whenever they had sex Rita always pictured Roddy tearing the condom off and taking her, raw and animalistic, before finishing inside her. It made her feel claimed somehow and it was a massive turn on. It made her so wet to think of such a mess inside her. 

She was kissing Roddy deeply and thinking of it. She had been on birth control since they had started dating, several months ago. Surely that was long enough, right? She moaned into his mouth and swiped her tongue along his lips. It would have to be. 

She hiked her leg over his and settled onto his lap, his hands drifting to her arse and squeezing. Rita ground down onto his lap and felt his hard-on. Yeah, she wanted that inside her. 

“God, I want your cock, Rods.” She panted into his mouth, already unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You’ll have it, then.” Roddy panted back, lifting her sweater off with equal desperation. They both took off their own trousers and underwear, then crashed back into kissing each other with abandon. 

Rita was already soaking wet. She wanted it even wetter. She moaned into Roddy’s mouth and said, “I want you to come inside me this time. No condom or anything.” 

Roddy groaned, squeezing her breasts, and panted back, “Are you sure? You’re on the pill, right?” 

“Yeah. Religiously. Come on.” Rita laid back and spread her legs, even going so far as to spread her lips with her fingers. 

Roddy clambered over her, jacking his cock in his fist for a moment before pushing in slowly, relishing the feeling without a condom. The lack of preparation was just shy of painful for Rita, but she offset it by rubbing her clit furiously. Oh, that was better. 

Soon enough, Roddy was all the way in and started thrusting at a decent clip. He lifted Rita’s legs up on to his shoulders and Rita moaned at the friction and the new angle. Yes, this is what she had wanted, to be fucked into senselessly until Roddy finished in her. 

“You really want it that badly, huh?” Roddy grunted. 

“Yes!” Rita whined, actually whined! She wanted it so badly! 

“You want to feel me come in you? Make a mess of that hot wet cunt?” 

“GOD YES!” Rita moaned loudly. She rubbed her clit more firmly, and oh she was getting close. “Rods, god, I’m close!” 

“Me too!” Roddy started thrusting even faster and more messily, before groaning and bucking into Rita. 

His come splashed into her, hot and wet, and Rita came hard. Her hips flew off the bed, as if she wanted Roddy even deeper than he was and to keep him there, pumping come into her forever. She slapped a hand over her mouth and honest to god squealed. She ground her hips into him, feeling the come spreading around inside of her. GOD, the feeling of it! 

Roddy pulled out and watched, transfixed, as his come dribbled out of Rita bit by bit. He licked his lips watching, and Rita grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face in. “You gonna clean me up, or not?” Rita smirked. She felt so turned on she could come again any second. 

Roddy’s eyes slid shut and he groaned. He licked firmly between her lips, gathering come and spreading it around with his tongue. Rita moaned, gripping his hair tighter. Roddy moved his tongue inside her, circling it around and trying his best to gather all the come he could before coming up for air. He let his mouth fall open, showing Rita his release, and she shuddered. Oh, that had been inside her and now it was in Roddy’s mouth! That was so hot! 

She watched him swallow and pulled him in once more, feeling her second orgasm building. Roddy was eating her out with purpose now, sucking on her clit and thrusting into her with his tongue in alternating measures. She ground on his face, letting his snout rub against her clit while his tongue danced in her. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and came hard again, moaning long and loud, rocking against Roddy’s face with an iron grip on his hair. Roddy moaned into her, the vibrations pleasant in her aftershocks. 

She released Roddy’s hair, apologizing for the roughness while Roddy waved her off. They kissed deeply, Rita relishing the taste of Roddy’s and her wetness mixed together. 

When they pulled apart, Rita spoke. “Rods, that was hot as hell.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it. I had something of a good time myself.” He was still panting. 

“We are definitely doing that again.” Rita said firmly. She would make sure of it.


	21. Day 21: Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita asks for something...unconventional. Luckily Roddy knows some magic tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Rita centric one! I think she would want to be submissive only if there were no way she couldn't be...if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy <3

Rita had stumbled on it on accident. Roddy was away so she figured she would take the time to rub off. She found a porn video accidentally of something…weird. It looked like they hypnotized a girl to do whatever the other person wanted, which was sex of course. Rita scoffed, but found herself getting more and more into the video. Before long she was coming and had formed a brilliant plan. 

Roddy came home and Rita helped him put things away innocuously, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Roddy surely noticed but was steadfastly ignoring her. She knew he wanted her to spit it out, but she was stubborn and a bit shy about this and wanted him to ask her first. 

Eventually he broke. “What is it, Rita?” He filled a glass of water and made to drink from it. 

“I want you to hypnotize me and fuck me senseless.”

Roddy spat the water back into the cup immediately. “HYPNOTIZE YOU? I told you I did magic in confidence! Besides, don’t you think that’s a bit…unethical use of it?” 

Rita shrugged, “Nope. I’m asking for it, aren’t I?” 

Roddy shrugged now. “I guess you are. You’re wanting it right now, I suppose?” 

She DID, but she also didn’t want to seem desperate. “Nah, it can wait until after dinner.” 

“Okay. After dinner it is.” Roddy kissed her head and set about chopping vegetables for the stir fry he was making. Rita’s mouth watered in more ways than one. She would regret waiting, wouldn’t she? 

She did regret waiting. Roddy took forever cooking and while Rita scarfed her food down impatiently, Roddy took his sweet time, exaggerating those posh, Up Top manners and dabbing his mouth with a napkin daintily, smirking all the while. 

Rita was about ready to start rubbing off right there at the table when Roddy set down his napkin and fork, saying. “All right. Let’s go.”

Rita made a concerted effort to walk calmy to the bunk and sit politely, despite the face that she wanted to run there. She felt dirty asking Roddy to do this, her pussy already aching and slightly wet. 

Roddy followed her and pulled out a pocket watch. “Okay, Rita. Listen to the sound of my voice.” He began swinging the watch by its chain from side to side in front of her, just in front of her nose so she could only focus on it. “Follow the watch with your eyes. I’m going to count down from thirty, and when I reach zero I’ll snap my fingers and you’re going to be totally compliant. You’ll call me master and let me do whatever I want to do to you, and you will obey my orders, is that clear?” 

“Yes.” Rita said, already feeling a bit fuzzy-headed. Was this part of it? 

“All right, here comes the countdown. Thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven…” 

As Roddy counted, Rita’s limbs became heavier and her mind foggier. What was she doing again? Roddy was saying something, numbers maybe? She supposed she would wait for him to say something else. She was so wet. 

All of a sudden she heard Roddy snap his fingers. She blinked. Her limbs still felt heavy and her mind clouded, but she felt like she had a purpose now. She would do as Roddy said. 

“Are you there, Rita? Can you hear me?” 

“Yes, master.” That didn’t sound right, but at the same time Rita knew she was doing as she was supposed to be doing. 

“Perfect. Why don’t you stand up and strip for me, darling? And be a dear and do a sexy little dance while you do it.” 

Rita stood somewhat mechanically, as if her limbs didn’t quite belong to her, and started swaying her hips, fondling her breasts over her sweater. She slowly slid the hem of her sweater over her breasts, showing off her sports bra. Her nipples were showing and she thought her master would find that sexy. She was happy to be sexy for him. 

She threw the sweater to the side and unbuckled her massive belt, letting her trousers fall to the floor from its weight in the loops. She rubbed her clit over her boxer briefs, feeling her wetness seep through the thin fabric. Her master had stripped his shirt off and opened his trousers and was slowly stroking his cock through his boxers. 

Rita turned then, bending over and slowly sliding her wet briefs over her arse, spreading her legs and pulling apart her cheeks to show her master her gleaming wet pussy. He moaned and she felt a surge of pride. She was good at being sexy. 

She turned again and flung her sports bra to the side, gripping her tits and smushing them together. She didn’t have much to work with, but she hoped her master didn’t mind and would think she was sexy anyway. 

“God, that’s perfect. Come here. On your knees. You’re going to suck me off. It’ll make you so horny you’ll be desperate to fuck, but don’t touch yourself.” He stood and kicked his trousers and underwear off before sitting again. 

Rita kneeled between his legs, massaging his thighs and moaning. She was so excited to suck him off, she couldn’t wait! She licked up his cock, quickly enveloping it in her mouth and moaning again. Her master undid her ponytail and wove his hands through her hair. That didn’t feel usual, but he could do whatever he wanted. 

She bobbed her head, one hand moving to fondle his balls while she worked. Her tongue swirled around shaft and head alike and she rubbed his taint with the thumb of her other hand. She was good at sucking cock, she knew it. And she was getting wetter. She was so good at sucking cock that she would be wet and ready by the time master wanted to fuck her. How good at multitasking she was! She felt a surge of competitive pride before sucking at her master even harder. 

Her master moaned and used his grip on her hair to pull her off and push her back onto him rhythmically. Ah, he was fucking her face! Rita squirmed. She couldn’t touch herself no matter how badly she wanted to! Her limbs were stuck in their current positions while her bereft pussy dripped onto the floor and down her thighs. She wanted to get fucked so badly! Sh decided to suck him with more gusto than every before so he would fuck her. She brought one hand up to rub at his shaft while she focused on the head and breathe for a moment before bobbing back down and deepthroating him. She moaned, letting his cock slide deep into her throat, nearly gagging on him. She didn’t usually do this, but she wanted to please her master. She let the cock slide in and out of her throat, tears forming around her eyes and spit gathering around her mouth. It was supremely dirty, but it felt almost like being fucked so she could pretend her master was fucking her pussy. 

He groaned and gripped her hair, pulling her off of him. She suctioned her lips and sucked hard at him the entire way off. She didn’t want to stop yet! She was wet and aching and wanted more cock in her mouth and her pussy too! She held her mouth open with her tongue out in case she could entice her master into fucking her mouth again. 

“Get on the bed. Face down, arse up.” 

Rita scrambled onto the bed, legs partially asleep from kneeling so long and positioned herself accordingly. She flicked her tail out of the way, wanting to let her master pick which of her holes to use, though she personally hoped it would be her pussy. 

“I’m going to eat your arse until you’re screaming and you’ll love every second of it. You won’t move the entire time. Then I’m going to fuck your pussy until you squirt all over me. Understand?” 

“Yes, master.” Rita waved her hips around, ready for her master to use her. 

He leaned in and swirled his tongue around her hole. Something inside Rita made her think she wasn’t supposed to like this, but it felt all right so she ignored it. Whatever her master wanted. He pushed his tongue inside her and she moaned, limbs leaden on the bed. She couldn’t stop him, but she wouldn’t want to. She loved her master and would do whatever he wanted. 

Her master swirled his tongue in firm circles inside her and she felt her pussy drip onto the bed. She was so wet! She wanted to be fucked so badly! She moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue. It felt so dirty but so good at the same time. What a clever master she had, who knew what she liked better than she did! 

Soon enough, Rita was keening. She wanted to be fucked! She couldn’t move her hips so she did the only thing she could think of: she screamed as her master’s tongue stretched her. That would grab his attention! 

“Time to move on, eh? That’s fine. Now I’m going to fuck you until you squirt all over me. On your back.”

Rita frantically moved into position. It was finally time for her master to fuck her! She gripped her thighs and exposed herself to him. Wanting him inside her as soon as possible. 

He rolled on a condom, saying, “Look at you. So eager. You wouldn’t normally be so submissive, you know. But I have you exactly where I want you. You look so sexy like this I could come right now.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “But I won’t. I’m gonna fuck you senseless just like you asked me to. You’re so wet I can tell you’re ready for it. Beg me.” 

Before Rita could think the words were flying out of her mouth. “Please fuck me, master! Fuck me senseless! Fuck me until I can’t walk! I want your cock so badly I could die! Please!” 

Her master moaned before plunging into her and setting a punishing pace. Oh, his cock felt so good it was amazing! She leaned her head back, eyes squeezed shut, and moaned rapturously. This felt so good and it was exactly what she wanted! 

Her master was grunting and groaning above her, panting and sweating as he fucked into her. She hoped she was giving him a good time. “Touch yourself.” He ordered. 

Rita immediately put one hand to her clit, slowly sliding it in her slick, in a counter to her master’s rapid thrusting. She shivered; oh that felt even better! What a clever master she had. 

She felt something building inside her. She clenched around her master’s cock and moaned loudly. She circled her clit even faster to match his pace, and all of a sudden she came! She squirted wetness all over her master’s stomach and squealed at the feeling. She shook hard in her aftershocks and barely noticed him coming too. 

After a moment, her master touched her face, turning her back towards him. “Rita, can you hear me?” 

“Yes master,” she grinned. 

“I’m going to count down from ten, and when I snap my fingers, you’re going to come back to yourself, okay? Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” Snap! 

Rita blinked. Then her jaw dropped. She screamed. “Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god!” She threw her hands over her face, blushing like mad. 

Roddy instantly panicked. “Oh, god, Rita! Are you okay? What did I do?” 

“No, not you! What did I do? I really did all of that? Oh my god! Ha ha!” She laughed a bit hysterically. Still hiding her face with one hand, she pointed at Roddy with the other, “You’re good. I really thought you were my master or something. And I got so wet! All because you told me to, Christ!” She laughed again. 

“Okay, but…are you okay?” Roddy was looking a little worried now. 

“No, yes, I’m fine Rods. More than fine. That was awesome. I’m just…haha! Wow!” Rita finally moved her hands and let Roddy see her face, forcing herself to meet his eyes despite her embarrassment. 

“Okay, so it was good, you’re just embarrassed about liking it.” Roddy smirked smugly. Rita pouted at him. 

“Don’t be a dick! That was sexy as hell but also mortifying and if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.” There, that ought to do it. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Roddy kissed the top of her head and started gathering the sheets. “We need to wash these before we sleep since SOMEONE made a huge mess of it.” 

“Gee, maybe it was the guy who hypnotized me into, and I quote, ‘squirting all over him.’” She swatted at his naked hip. 

“Maybe it was the person who asked to be hypnotized in the first place!” He swatted back until they were both laughing. “Okay, okay. You rinse off and then I’ll throw these in the wash.” 

As Rita went to the bathroom she thought she was really lucky to both have a boyfriend who knew hypnosis and who was nice enough to show her such a good time with it. They would DEFINITELY be doing this again.


	22. Day 22: Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy and Rita get dressed up for a fancy event and fuck in the bathroom!

Rita looked stunning. Her dress was a deep blue, satin, and had a huge slit up the thigh. The neckline was cowled, held up by a gold chain in a halter around her neck. She wore matching blue heels and a gold clutch, ready for the annual scavenger’s gala event. She was gorgeous and it frankly made Roddy’s trousers a bit tight if he looked at her too long. 

“I don’t see why we need to go to this, Rods, I never do.” Rita lifted her heel to mess at her heel, readjusting it. “This thing is gonna be so boring. All the dancing and talking…ugh!” Done assaulting her foot, Rita let her leg drop. “Besides, you get to wear your normal clothes, why can’t I?” 

“It’s a tuxedo, love. Just because it was the first thing you saw me wear doesn’t mean it’s normal. I really ought to get more comfortable normal clothes, now that you bring it up…” 

“Don’t get off track! Why do we have to go to this thing?” Rita looked grumpy. 

“Because I thought it would be nice to dress up for a night and do something together. Not that our usual takeout dates aren’t fun, but I wanted to do something different. Please?” Roddy used his best, most charming puppy dog eyes. 

Rita rolled her eyes. “I’m already wearing the outfit, let’s just go and get it over with.” 

Roddy would take that. He excitedly looped his arm through Rita’s and helped her off the Mark II, like a gentleman would. 

They arrived at the venue, a large building covered with twinkling lights. It gleamed and made Rita’s dress shine; she really was gorgeous like this. 

The party went well from Roddy’s perspective. He could tell Rita was a bit bored with all the schmoozing, but he did see her in at least a couple animated arguments with fellow scavengers over appropriate techniques or locales for their profession. 

Rita walked over to Roddy’s table where he was sitting and plopped down next to him. “The nerve of that man! Can you believe Muggins thinks I’m too reckless for daring to try to find a way Up Top? What a ponce!” Rita grabbed Roddy’s champagne glass and took a massive swig. She crossed her legs and her arms so the slit opened up to expose her gorgeous thigh and the cowled neckline dipped ever lower. Roddy was transfixed as Rita went on about the different arguments she had had with different people that she apparently knew well but Roddy had never heard of. 

Rita gestured broadly and Roddy caught a glimpse of the side of her breast, clear as day, and he began to sweat. Lord, she really was gorgeous, and his pants were beginning to feel tight. He wondered what that silk would feel like running his hands over it. 

“Goodness is that the time? Should we be heading out?” It was barely 9 pm, but Roddy was eager for an excuse to leave. 

Rita smirked, catching on immediately. “Oh no, I’m having too much fun to leave now, Rods. Gotta show you off to everyone still. Let’s go dance and see who’s out there.” Rita grabbed his arm and pulled him up and toward the dance floor. Roddy prayed his trousers hid his halfie and did his best to appear engaged and alert. 

As they danced, Rita chatted more to him about her father’s friends, his enemies, people he liked but she didn’t, and other such folk and accompanying anecdotes for each. She made sure to dance as closely to him as possible, so he could feel her body, at least through the layers of their clothes. Another dancer bumped against Rita’s back, apologizing quickly, but the damage had already been done. Rita’s chest had smooshed against Roddy’s and he actually whimpered at the feel of it. He kept his hands firmly on Rita’s waist where they should be and shot her a pleading glance. 

Rita had pity on him and led him down a hallway towards the bathrooms. Roddy cringed, “The bathroom, Rita, really?” 

“They’re singles, Rods. Big enough for a quickie, I checked.” She winked at him. “Besides, these places probably keep things clean enough, right?” 

“God, you’re a devil.” Roddy groused. She knew she was gorgeous and had been teasing him all night. 

“Yeah, but I’m YOUR devil.” Rita blew him a kiss as they entered the bathroom together. As soon as the door was locked, Rita backed against the wall and pulled Roddy against her, kissing him deeply. Roddy groaned, running his hands up Rita’s sides. Yes, this was what he had wanted. 

Rita, moving fast, unbuckled Roddy’s belt and palmed his cock over his underwear. Roddy moaned into Rita’s mouth and squeezed Rita’s breasts over her dress. The silk added another layer of texture that sent Roddy through the roof. 

Rita hiked up her long skirt and set her foot on the rim of the toilet, showing off her barely-there thong. At Roddy’s gaping look, she shrugged, “Something something panty lines. Now get to work.”

Roddy rolled his eyes and sank to his knees, mindful that he wasn’t kneeling in any messes. The floor was thankfully dry so he moved Rita’s thong to the side and licked at her firmly. She patted his hair awkwardly, trying not to mess it up. 

Roddy licked deeper inside her and circled his tongue while thumbing at Rita’s clit. She was getting ever wetter and she groaned at Roddy’s ministrations. Her head thunked back against the wall and she moved her hand to his shoulder. “Oh, Jesus, Rods. When are you gonna stop being so good at that?” 

Roddy responded by sucking on her clit hard enough that her knees shook and she swatted at him. “That’s enough now. There’s a condom in my clutch, then you’re gonna fuck me.”

Roddy fumbled to obey, eager to feel the silk of Rita’s dress against his skin. He rolled the condom on, then stood, positioning himself at Rita’s entrance. 

He pushed into Rita’s wet heat, burying his face in her neck and groaning. Rita moaned softly as well, canting her hips to indicate Roddy should fuck her now, please. 

Roddy pulled out and thrust back in hard, enjoying the swish of the silk as he did so. Rita was mostly holding it out of the way, but it brushed his lower stomach anyway in an absolutely sinful manner. 

He thrust harder, adjusting his angle, and Rita squealed, slapping a hand over her mouth. That was her G-spot then. Roddy aimed for that spot again and Rita did wind her hand through his hair this time. He supposed he deserved that, but watching her try not to moan too loudly was worth it. 

“Son of a bitch, we’re going to get caught!” Rita panted in Roddy’s ear. 

“We won’t if you shut up.” Roddy panted back. Before Rita could retort, he reached down and thumbed her clit again, fucking into her harder than ever. 

Rita hummed forcefully and slapped Roddy’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m close…!” Rita whispered. 

“Me too.” Roddy responded. “Why don’t we change positions? Face the wall and bend over a bit?” 

Rita moved, bracing her hands on the wall and bending over so her dress stayed up mostly on its own. Roddy took in the sight, jacking his cock a bit before plunging back in. The dress was hanging lower now and the bottom hem of it brushed his cock with every thrust. The light sensation was enough to push him over the edge, groaning quietly and spilling into the condom. 

He reached around and swirled around Rita’s clit, feeling her thighs clench. “You’re so gorgeous like this, Rita.” He murmured. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you all night, and you knew it, didn’t you? Teasing me and making me lose it while dancing. It was all part of your plan.”

He sank to his knees and buried his face in Rita’s cunt. She groaned, gripping Roddy’s hair and pushing his face into her deeper from behind. He stuck his tongue into her, rubbing her clit furiously until she was shaking and keening softly, a hand over her mouth. 

Roddy pulled back, gasping for air and panting hard. He tied off the condom and buried it in the trash can as Rita adjusted her underwear and smoothed out her dress. Roddy tucked his cock back into his underwear and fixed up his tuxedo, hoping the wrinkles wouldn’t be noticeable. Rita took one look at his hair and stifled a giggle. 

Roddy tentatively peeked a look in the mirror and immediately regretted it. The back of his hair was sticking straight up like he’d been electrocuted. Rita draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Sorry, love.” 

“It’s no problem. Nothing a little water won’t fix, hopefully.” As Roddy fixed his hair, Rita gathered her clutch off the ground and waited patiently. 

They left the bathroom and luckily there was no one nearby. They discretely high-fived, both happy they hadn’t been caught out. 

It was closer to 11 now, and Rita yawned. Roddy was feeling a bit tired himself. “Why don’t we leave now?” Roddy asked. “It’s late and we’ve done our bit.” 

“Oh we did LOTS of bits, that’s for sure.” Rita waggled her eyebrows and Roddy smacked her lightly. 

“Oh, behave!” Roddy complained, “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Clearly you CAN take me wherever you want if the mood strikes,” Rita grinned cheekily. “If every single one is going to be like this, we’ve got to come to them all, Rods.” 

Roddy sighed. He supposed they’d be investing in more formal wear soon.


	23. Day 23: Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita edges Roddy. What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still EXTREMELY busy for me, so sorry for the lack of updates! Hope you're still enjoying this story as it unfolds and as always thanks for reading <3

Rita dragged one finger up the length of Roddy’s cock just to make him squirm. She loved seeing him like this, pressed up against her front and desperate. His hips naturally jumped up, eager for more touch, but Rita just pulled her hand away. Roddy groaned in disappointment and let his hips fall back to the bed. 

Rita grasped him and jacked him slowly, relishing the precoma that oozed from his tip and the moan he let out. She held his hips down with her other hand while she stroked him slowly. She kept at it until his toes were curling and he was whining, then pulled away before he could come. This was the third or fourth time she had brought him to the edge and he was starting to get desperate. 

“Rita, Rita, Rita…” he panted, canting his hips. He was sweating and squirming, but not quite as much as Rita wanted. She reached up and scraped her nails over a nipple, making Roddy whine. “No, no. I want you to touch me. Make me come, please…!” 

Rita tilted her head, considering. “Hmm. But I am touching you, love.” She smirked. That wasn’t what he meant and she knew it. 

Roddy leaned his head back on her shoulder, squirming between her legs, his tail wrapping around her calf. “My cock. Touch my cock, please…!” 

“Like this?” Rita circled his head, feather light, and Roddy groaned. He bucked up into it, seeking more. Rita kept her hand still, letting him hump into it for a moment before pulling away again. 

She tugged at his balls, making him moan. Roddy always liked having his balls played with, she knew. She rolled them around in her one hand while jacking him even more slowly than the last time with her other. 

“Do you think you’ve been good enough to come?” Rita murmured into Roddy’s ear. She flicked her wrist and squeezed at him. 

Roddy moaned. “Yes…! Please…” 

Rita jacked him slightly faster, rolling his balls at a matching pace. “Wish I had more hands so I could touch you more, Rods. You’re so beautiful.” 

Roddy keened, thrusting into Rita’s fist. She figured she’d let him. After all, he HAD been very good this whole time. 

Roddy reached back, grasping at Rita’s hips. His toes were curling. He was moaning quite loudly. Rita jacked him faster still, now going at a decent clip. 

Right as Roddy was about to come, Rita stopped her hands and squeezed tightly at Roddy’s base, stopping him from coming. 

Roddy yelled. “RITA! God damn you! Augh!” HE tried to dislodge her hand by bucking his hips but Rita’s hold was too strong. 

“That doesn’t sound like someone who’s behaving well enough to come…” Rita grinned. One more, Rods. Then after that I’ll let you come. 

Roddy whined. He was silent for a long moment, squirming in Rita’s iron hold, before he nodded. “Okay. One more.” He leaned back against Rita, her breasts pressing into his back, and let out a deep breath. 

Rita stroked his chest, knowing he liked stimulation on his nipples more than other men did. Roddy sighed, still keyed up and squirming. “Rita…” he groaned. 

“I’m here, love. I’ve got you.” She traced over his cock again and it jumped under her touch. She loosely held him in her hands and Roddy was clearly fighting not to thrust into the grip. 

Rita tightened her grip and once again stroked him slowly. Roddy moaned, and squirmed in her hold. He obviously wanted so much more stimulation, but he knew Rita’s terms. One more time, then he could come. 

Rita tugged at Roddy’s balls again and he let out a loud moan. It was the same dance with different sounds. He was so keyed up Rita thought even her slightest touches would set him off. 

She stroked him faster, still objectively slowly but it felt like more to Roddy. He grunted, thrusting shallowly once or twice before stilling his hips. He could feel his orgasm building and shut his eyes, relishing the feeling once more. “Rita…oh god…” 

Rita moved one hand from his balls to his nipples and pinched at them. Roddy groaned sharply and arched his back into the sensation. He thrust his hips faster now, and Rita jacked him faster to accommodate his pace. 

“How bad do you want to come, Rods?” Rita panted, slowing her hand down near his head. 

Roddy whined, bucking up after her. “So bad, please…!” 

Rita squeezed him again at the base, cutting him off once more. Roddy let out a guttural sound, more animal sounding. 

“Rita, Rita, Rita, please, please, please…” he babbled, utterly mindless. He was squirming in earnest now, trying to get any stimulation he could, cock, balls, nipples, anything. Rita scratched down his stomach just to feel him jump in her arms. 

“I know, I know, love. You wanna come. Well guess what? This is it! You can come now, whenever you like.” She took him in hand again and he keened, already primed for more action. 

Rita stroked him at a faster pace this time, wanting him to come soon since he’d held out for so long. “You were so good for me, Rods.” She murmured in his ear. He groaned and she continued. “You were so sexy, squirming in my lap, bucking into my fist, wanting me. But you were also good at waiting, so patient for me. So patient and letting me decide when you come. Letting me edge you until you yelled in desperation.” She squeezed up his shaft and Roddy yelled out instinctively. “There we go, just like that. Just like that, love.” 

Rita stroked him faster and pinched and rolled his nipples. Roddy threw his head back over Rita’s shoulder and moaned. He must have been very far gone to moan that loud, she thought. 

He thrust his hips into Rita’s fist and she sped up even more than she had all night. Yes, this was what he had wanted, wasn’t it? The speed, the closeness, the pressure. Letting it build over and over until he could finally let go. 

Roddy’s thrusts became uneven and he let out a broken shout as he spilled over Rita’s hand. Rita sucked at his neck, fisting him through the aftershocks until he whined in overstimulation. 

Rita maneuvered them both until they were laying on the bed next to each other. Roddy was panting, still shuddering and cock twitching. Rita brushed some hair off his forehead. “Good?” 

“Yes,” Roddy groaned, “very.”


	24. Day 24: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita gets exactly what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a ton of grading, then got my wisdom teeth out, then had the holidays, so I didn't get much writing time in. 
> 
> There's a lot of bondage in previous chapters, so this one is Rita in bondage. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Roddy slammed her into the wall hard, sucking on her neck hard enough that she moaned. Rita thoroughly enjoyed riling Roddy up and these little games they played. 

Rita let her grin creep onto her face as Roddy pulled back. His face twisted in anger, “Oh, so you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he said accusingly. “You think it’s funny, that stunt you pulled? I’ll show you!” 

Roddy stalked over to their toy box and pulled out the sleek black rope they kept there. Rita grinned even harder. “Ooh, you’re gonna let me tie you up?” she said cheekily, knowing she was wrong. 

Roddy glared at her, then stormed back over, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the floor of the Mark II’s cabin. “No, I’m going to tie you.” Rita’s stomach flipped in excitement. She loved when Roddy got all domineering like this. It was rare, which made it all the sweeter. She decided to rile him up even more, teasing him. 

“You sure it’s not for you? You’d look nice hogtied, you know.” She winked at him exaggeratedly. 

“Ugh, please.” Roddy sat on her legs, forcing her onto her stomach on the floor and roughly grabbed her arms. “You know better than to tease me right now.” 

Rita shrugged, “Maybe. Maybe I think you’re not going at it hard enough. In fact, I’m getting a little bit bored.” Rita faked a huge, noisy yawn just to see what it got her. 

Roddy delivered a hard smack to her arse, which she felt even through the thick layers of her trousers. She felt her pussy ache at the sensation and get a bit wet. She was SO excited for the next bit. 

Roddy wordlessly pulled her arms together behind her back, stretching her to her limit, before he began to tie, starting at the top of her upper arm and working his way down in a weaving pattern. 

Rita could almost feel her mind start clouding over, but she didn’t want to zone out this time. She smirked, then scoffed. “What are you doing back there, a dragonfly harness? That’ll take forever, Rods. Just do something simple and get on with it!”

Roddy grabbed her by the hair and yanked hard, making Rita grin. “You’ll take whatever knots I deign to give you, you fucking brat. Now shut up and stand.” Roddy moved off of her and pulled her roughly to her feet. Her mobility was somewhat limited; only her arms were tied together, so they could be separated from her torso, and she could move her legs freely. 

Roddy pushed her so she was bent at the waist, her arms facing upward. He grabbed some more rope and looped it through the hook in the ceiling. He pulled it so Rita’s arms lifted away from her body, providing just the barest hint of strain and she was standing on her toes. Oh, this would be good, Rita just knew it. 

“Stringing me up like Christmas lights, are you?” 

Instead of responding Roddy pulled up her sweater and stingingly swatted her breast. Rita cringed away from the contact physically, but thrilled inside. 

Roddy pulled her sweater over her head and kept it there so her breasts would be free. Rita had fortuitously not worn a bra so she was bared. Roddy then roughly pulled down her trousers and boxer briefs together until they pooled around her ankles. She dutifully stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. 

“Oh good, you’re finally cooperating.” Roddy said, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t get used to it, sunshine. I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve yet.” Rita winked at him. “I’m personally waiting to get to the good part.”

Roddy dug through the toy box again, but it was behind Rita. She turned carefully, sure not to strain her arms. “Whatcha got there, Rods?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

Roddy turned swiftly and dragged a cat o nine tails whip over Rita’s head and arms, then over her arse and thighs. Rita shuddered. She liked this whip, really, but it was a bitch to sit the next day. And she felt like Roddy was really going to wail on her. 

Roddy pulled back and struck her with the whip. Rita jolted and thrilled, but feigned annoyance. “Really?!” She burst out. “All that buildup and waiting for your slow arse to tie knots and that’s all you come at me with?!” 

Roddy snarled, then struck her even harder. Rita had to hold back a yelp, but still spat, “I barely fucking felt it! Hit me like you mean it!” 

Rita almost regretted saying that, since Roddy promptly released a whirlwind of stinging slaps to her arse and thighs with the whip, bringing tears to Rita’s eyes. 

When Roddy appeared to give her a break, Rita gasped for breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Her arse and thighs were on fire, and her pussy was aching for contact. Her arms were trapped and she couldn’t move her legs too much or else it would pull on her arms beyond what even she could stand. 

Hearing her gasp, Roddy smirked. He asked, “Having fun, ‘sunshine?’” He dragged the whip over her burning skin, making her arch her back. Whether it was into or away from the contact, Rita wasn’t sure, but Roddy’s comment gave her an opening to heat things up. 

Rita kicked at him, landing a solid hit to his thigh as he tried to dodge. When Roddy came around to grip her jaw in his hands, Rita spit on him. “Fuck you, you son of a bitch!” She yelled. She was feeling excited and wanted things to be even rougher. She could feel her pussy dripping wetness onto her thighs and maybe even the floor. 

Roddy wiped the spit off of his shirt and smeared it back on Rita’s face. “You’ll pay for that, brat!” He slapped her face for good measure, then returned to his position behind her. Rita was sure she was sue for more lashings and she was right. 

Roddy hit her with renewed strength, actually making tears fall from Rita’s eyes. He used a perfect mixture of brutality and tenderness, striking and caressing with the whip in equal measure. With every hit Rita yelled out obscenities. 

Eventually Roddy decided enough was enough and grabbed Rita’s hips. He pulled her to him roughly, grinding his clothed erection into her pussy. Rita groaned loudly, letting her head hang down. Roddy’s trousers were rough against her sensitive skin. 

“Fucking slut.” Roddy grunted. “You’re so wet I bet you’ll stain my trousers permanently. I’ll never be able to get the marks out, you know. And that’s your fault. Here I am trying to punish you and you’re getting off on it like some kind of miserable whore.” Roddy slapped her bare ass with his hand, making her moan. “See? Anything I do will just get you off more. So there’s only one thing for it.” 

Roddy walked back over to the toy box and pulled out Rita’s favorite vibrating dildo, some lube, and a ball gag. “You’re that horny?” Roddy asked. “I’ll fuck you in every hole you have.” He slipped the ball gag over Rita’s head and Rita clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head. Just because she was about to get fucked didn’t mean she couldn’t still act like a brat. 

Roddy slapped her again, harder than she could ever remember and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Roddy quickly slid the gag into place, fastening it tight so she couldn’t wriggle out of it. Rita shook her head wildly, trying to dislodge him but it was no use, the gag was in. 

Roddy moved behind Rita and massaged her tender arse for a moment. “You’re being a real piece of shit, Rita, I hope you know that. I really ought not to be doing this for you, since you’re so naughty.” Roddy squirted some lube on his fingers and circled Rita’s arse hole. Rita felt her knees shake at the minimal contact and nearly whined. “But I really want to see you unravel, so here we go.” 

Roddy pushed one finger in Rita’s hole and she moaned. Roddy circled it, preparing her almost clinically before adding a second finger. Rita wasn’t quite ready for it and groaned at the intrusion. She writhed, instinctually moving away from the strange feeling, but Roddy held her firmly by the hip, restricting her movement. 

Roddy pushed his fingers in more forcefully, strong hands circling and scissoring inside her. Rita moaned as she adjusted to the feeling, bucking back into it. Roddy slapped her arse, murmuring, “Slut. Bet you can’t get enough of this. Bet you could come just from my fingers in your arse, all strung up like this.” 

Rita groaned around the gag. She probably could come, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to come on Roddy’s cock, stuffed full to bursting. She kicked him again in the shin this time, in lieu of voicing her arguments. 

Roddy ignored it, adding more lube to his fingers, and plunging three into her. Rita arched her back and squirmed so she could get more of that pressure, but not so much as to lose her footing. 

“Keep it up and I’ll use my tongue on you.” Roddy warned. Rita rolled her eyes. Getting her arse eaten wasn’t THAT bad, it was just weird. 

Regardless, she calmed down and let Roddy prepare her. When he deemed her ready he wiped the excess lube on her thigh and readied the dildo. He rubbed it through her natural wetness first, swiping over her clit firmly and making her shudder and go weak in the knees. She felt the pull on her arms and straightened up immediately. This was going fantastic, she thought. 

Roddy pushed the dildo into her centimeter by centimeter, pushing it in wide circles to tease her. Rita groaned when the flared base touched her cheeks. “There we go,” Roddy said. “That’s one hole taken care of. Now that pussy of yours.” 

Roddy knelt and licked a broad stripe through Rita’s wetness, making her squeak around the gag. Roddy smirked into her, then focused on her clit, sucking hard. 

Rita was so sensitive and so riled up that she nearly came from that. She was throbbing and dripping and she wanted to get fucked and come already! She wanted Roddy to skip this and just put his damned cock in her. 

Instead Roddy put two fingers from his other hand inside her. It eased the ache a little bit but Rita still wanted something thicker. She rocked on her toes, lightly fucking herself on Roddy’s fingers. 

Out of nowhere the dildo buzzed to life inside her. Rita squealed loudly, arching nearly upright and straining her arms in their bonds. Roddy pushed her back down and stood, unzipping his trousers. He pulled his cock out and plunged into her roughly. 

Rita yelled so loud she was afraid someone would hear and call the police. Roddy had set a punishing pace, pushing into her without regard for her pleasure. Rita for one was just happy to be filled. She relished the slide of his cock in her and the buzzing of the dildo in her arse. She knew Roddy could feel the vibrations too and clenched around him at the thought. 

Roddy instinctively slapped her arse as she clenched, aggravating the red marks from the whip even more. Rita wished her hands were free so she could rub at her clit. If she could do that she would come straight away, she was sure of it! 

Roddy continued fucking into her. He was like a man possessed; his movements were callous and cruel, rough and animalistic in just the way Rita liked it after tough scavenges. She just needed something on her clit! 

“I bet you want to come pretty badly right about now, huh?” Roddy sneered in her ear, leaning over her back to get closer, his rhythm never failing. 

Rita growled around the gag and bucked against his chest. 

Roddy laughed and straightened up part way. He reached down with one hand to circle her clit feather light. Rita keened, trying to get closer so her would press more firmly. 

Roddy had different ideas, however. He pulled his hand away, then traced over her again lightly. He did this over and over until she was nearly sobbing with desperation. She groaned in frustration then kicked at him for a third time, then a fourth and a fifth. 

Roddy grabbed her leg with his free hand, hiking it up under his arm, then fucking into her with renewed vigor. He leaned back in and growled, “That’s the last fucking straw! You will behave or I will make you behave!” He hiked her leg up higher so she struggled to remain upright with her arms bound the way they were. She exclaimed in surprise and excitement. Yes, maybe he would finally do something! 

Roddy cranked up the vibrations of the dildo in Rita’s arse, making her moan loud and long. He fucked her again, not as roughly, but more consistently and purposefully and fast. He also put a hand on her clit again, rubbing slowly as a counterpoint to his thrusting. 

All these sensations were driving Rita mad. She tried rocking on her one foot, but Roddy’s hold on her other leg had really immobilized her. She felt a thrill at the prospect of being so vulnerable with him and felt her orgasm coming. 

Roddy sped his thrusts and his ministrations on her clit, circling it with purpose now and matching his thrusts. 

Rita’s orgasm sped up on her out of nowhere and overtook her completely. She screamed around the gag, shaking and trembling in Roddy’s arms. Roddy pulled out after a minute and fucked into his own fist, coming on the floor by Rita’s foot. 

They both stood, panting, for a few moments as they recovered. 

Eventually Roddy unhooked Rita’s arms from the ceiling and gently untied his knots, kissing along her arms as he undid each one. He rubbed at her shoulders and arms, coaxing circulation back into them, and helped Rita to the bunk to lay down. 

After cleaning up and drinking some water, Roddy asked, “So are you okay? Was that good?” 

Rita laughed tiredly, “Oh fuck yes, Rods. It was stellar. My arse is gonna kill me tomorrow though. Good job on that.” She elbowed him playfully. 

He elbowed her back, “Well that was on purpose. If your arse hurts maybe you’ll think twice before doing anything crazy!” 

Rita rolled her eyes. “Like that would stop me. If anything it’ll just remind me why I should be crazy since I got such a nice reward!” 

Roddy rolled his eyes this time. “Dows anything work the way it’s supposed to on you?” 

“Nope!” Rita chirped. She thought Roddy was going to have to try a lot harder to deter her in the future.


End file.
